


A Reunion over Shimmering Sands

by Sylvas



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: A little bit of Eirika/Tana, F/F, Fluffy lovey stuff, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: Whether you're stretched too thin - or confined to a cage; whether your heart is full to burst, or your soul is empty; sometimes, all you need is one night with the right company.





	1. Chapter 1

Over the last few months, L'Arachel's voice had brought comfort and light to the Renais company - not least of all, Eirika. Even now, the Princess of Rausten's chatter, bordering on naive, eased the weight on Eirika's shoulders and heart - but only dimly, as though she were far away, and L'Arachel was not talking to her at all. She could scarcely escape her own failure, in her mind - not just to Lyon, but to her soldiers, and to the Sacred Stone of Renais. Over and over, it replayed in her mind. She should have known. She was such a fool. And yet, at the same time, she would never, ever choose to doubt him. If there was even a shred of a chance that she could empower Lyon to escape the Demon King... Surely, there was still some hope left? How could she abandon him? To abandon her friend, since childhood... would be worse than abandoning her soldiers, maybe even worse than the people of Renais. She had to hold out hope, because if she lost sight of it... 

"Eirika?"

She looked up, dimly. L'Arachel had invited her to her own quarters - a gesture of hospitality, one that perhaps looked striking to the other soldiers, but that Eirika hadn't had the heart to refuse. L'Arachel gazed into her face with an expression of concern, delicately pouring tea for them without shifting away her gaze. "Ah." She shifted, aware that she had spaced out, and sat up straighter. But immediately her gaze set on L'Arachel's lap, and her thoughts turned to darkness again. She closed her eyes slowly. "I'm sorry, L'Arachel."

"Don't look so sad," L'Arachel tutted, but her voice was laced with a sincere concern Eirika had not heard before. "It wreaks such havoc on your beauty."

Eirika wanted to huff, but her throat tightened, and she nearly sobbed by accident. She took a deep breath, the room contracting around her, darkness closing in from the corners, and she bristled. Lyon was gone. The Sacred Stone was gone. Only Rausten's remained, and if Renais' stone had not been able to cure him, there existed not enough power in the world to save him. There was no hope. No! She couldn't - 

"Eirika," L'Arachel said again, more seriously still. Eirika sniffled and opened her eyes, baring her teeth. But no, she musn't be angry! L'Arachel was not the enemy. L'Arachel was the light of good and justice! If anyone had hope... it was... her. 

"L'Arachel," she gasped instead, "I don't..." She shifted again, and trailed off, gathering her thoughts as she always tried to do, but the storm swirled on in her mind. "What should I do? Lyon was one of my dearest friends... I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do to help him anymore." 

To her horror, L'Arachel nodded sagely. A glimmer of cheer still resided in her eyes and the corners of her lips, as if they were so used to grinning she couldn't stop. "Your friend is gone, Eirika," she said, gravely, with finality. "All that remains is the Demon King, masquerading as Lyon. For the good of all humanity, he must be defeated." She straightened and sighed, closing her eyes; her fingers flexed, then closed into fists on her knees. "If only it truly were that easy, though."

Eirika didn't know what to say. She had been a fool to believe she could save him, hadn't she? But what hope did she have left? He was gone, the one remnant of good in Grado was gone, the man that she had watched grow from a young, frail, ambitious boy into a thoughtful and compassionate prince was... just... gone. Like that, snatched away by the forces of darkness. She wished she could see things in such absolutes as L'Arachel, who surely believed him simply to be evil, to need to die. But to Eirika...

"Eirika," L'Arachel breathed, leaning in again. She chewed on her lower lip, as Eirika gazed through her stomach, and she took a deep breath. Eirika had not heard her hesitate like this; it snapped her back to the present, in a fright. "I never knew Prince Lyon," she said softly. "I cannot pretend to understand the sadness you must feel. However, I do know this... if the Lyon you hold so dear were here with you today... What do you think he would want you to do?" 

All at once, Eirika could imagine it. Behind L'Arachel rose Lyon, his brow knitted with worry and guilt, his eyes dimmed with the suffering of his people. In her heart, she recoiled at the image, in shock and grief. Lyon, you musn't despair so! But in that visage of him, she saw only her own fear, reflected back to her: there was no hope. 

_No!!!_ She - she couldn't give up! _Lyon, tell me what I should do,_ she begged, but Lyon had no words for her. She felt a gentle, soft touch on her hand - and gasped, all at once refocusing on L'Arachel. It was just them, alone, in L'Arachel's room, and the Princess of Light's hand was covering her own, her lips taut. "I can't," Eirika started, pulling away, but she wasn't sure what she was saying, or who she was talking to. 

"There's no need to rush, Eirika," L'Arachel said softly. "Take your time, and think it through. You need to find your own answer." She sighed, her shoulders slumping; Eirika wondered how much effort it had taken her to be so serious, and she was struck with a sense of gratitude. This wasn't just about hospitality, was it? "Now then!" She opened her eyes again, and her telltale smile returned. Eirika basked in its reassuring radiance. "It's about time we found ourselves something to eat. It's hard to be optimistic on an empty stomach." 

Eirika couldn't help but smile, a laugh blooming in her heart that just couldn't quite make it out. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, L'Arachel." And L'Arachel beamed. 

 

So, Eirika sipped on tea, and a few moments later, L'Arachel returned with a small tray of biscuits, which she set between them before sitting down again herself. They rested on cushions on the floor, rather than at a table, a position Eirika found rather intimate but also quite comfortable. Grief and doubt still loomed around Eirika, but L'Arachel had said her piece, and it would be rude to bother her further. She would be lying if she said she wasn't vaguely comforted by at least her concern. But still, she found herself staring through L'Arachel's lap, before quickly snapping back to reality.

"So, Princess Eirika," L'Arachel began, "Let's talk about something more cheerful, if it please you. What sort of place was Renais? Were you expected to take a husband, or was Ephraim considered the heir?"

"Traditionally, Ephraim would be the heir," Eirika admitted. Conversations about the inheritance and responsibility were a bit scarce. In fact, Lyon seemed to be the only person who displayed much of an interest in it. "But he doesn't really fit the part."

"You don't think so?" L'Arachel was taken aback. "He seems so very leaderly and charismatic! What a stunning monarch he would make, I should think." 

"He is very charismatic," Eirika agreed, with a small smile. "And fancies himself quite the hero." 

"Well, here we are, and together you are leading an army to purge the heart of Darkness." L'Arachel smiled impishly back, a playful smirk that she seemed only to show to her friends, and it made Eirika's heart a bit lighter. "That seems very heroic to me, unless your meaning of heroism is very different."

"I suppose so."

"But then," L'Arachel continued, before Eirika could gather her remaining thoughts, "he has only succeeded because of your support, and even still we are only so powerful for your leadership. Really, either of you could be the ruler of Renais, and I should think every other prince and princess in Magvel ought to look up to you." Her smile turned bright, and she clasped her hands. "But you say he doesn't fit the part! Does that mean you were considered the heiress? Had your eye on any princelings?" 

"U-Uh - " Eirika flinched, quite startled, and the image of Lyon that came to her mind was rather intense, moreso than she wanted it to be. In her haste to dismiss him, another figure came to mind, and that one was no more helpful. "W-Well, I - " 

"Ah, well, perhaps that's a subject too close to home." L'Arachel winced. "My apologies, Eirika." 

"That's alright," Eirika murmured, shifting and straightening her posture, gathering herself again. "But perhaps I ought to be asking you?" 

"Asking me - ?" L'Arachel froze, her eyes widening a bit innocently, and her cheeks turning a bit pink. "You mean... if there were any suitors in particular that...?"

"You can tell me," Eirika added, smiling gently. "Even if it's Ephraim. I should like to know that, in fact, so that I could advise you."

"Advise me?" L'Arachel's face reddened still more. "A-Ah, well, that's not quite - "

"It's quite alright." Eirika inclined her head knowingly. 

"I-I'm sure," the Princess of Light stammered, clenching her fists suddenly, "but I'm afraid you have me all backwards, Eirika, because it is not Ephraim I am attracted to."

Eirika blinked. "It's - not?" This wasn't really offensive or disappointing to her - she was much too surprised to feel either of those things. The way she looked at him was... she had been so sure! 

"No, but, ah." She drummed on her leg, and laughed nervously. "Gracious, it has grown stifling in here, hasn't it? Please excuse me, I'll open a window." She hopped up and darted away, and Eirika was sure she heard her muttering to herself, but allowed her to go in silence, mulling over this revelation. So L'Arachel's seeming fascination with her brother was not love. She supposed that L'Arachel did not seem nervous when speaking to him, and the way that she shied away when Eirika approached didn't seem shy so much as secretive. But this only troubled her more. Could L'Arachel be suffering something that Ephraim had not shared? What possibly could it be? 

She knew immediately. It was the only secret she would ever keep from Ephraim, too. The secret she had asked L'Arachel to share. 

She looked up, and saw that L'Arachel's fingers rested on the pane of her window, but she had not opened it, and stared out in melancholy. Slowly, she set her tea aside and rose. "L'Arachel," she said, loudly and clearly, "have I upset you?"

"No," L'Arachel said, but her voice wavered, uncertain, and Eirika knew she was lying. "I'm merely concerned that I may have overstepped. I think perhaps it is best we find another room for you, so that I won't bother you any further." 

Eirika tensed up, and her heart sank. "No, L'Arachel, that won't be - "

All at once there was a hammering on her door; the princesses whirled as a guardsman entered. "We're under attack," he shouted. "We must gather the guests for their safety. Stay together, and meet in the main hall!" 

Eirika's eyes widened. They would dare attack even the palace of Rausten!? She turned to L'Arachel, who was already stomping forward, fury burning in her gaze. "They will regret setting foot on this consecrated ground," she hissed. "Eirika! We shall lead your troops to victory!" 

"Yes, we shall," Eirika agreed, snatching her sword from where it lay, and they stormed out together. 

 

"I thought I might find you here." 

Tana smiled, as she saw Marisa jump, and spin around in the courtyard, blade drawn and eyes wide in the moonlight. Slowly, the mercenary lowered her guard, as she saw that Tana was alone. "Tana," she said shortly, pursing her lips. The princess had learned that this was not a sign of annoyance. It was one of anxiety. 

"I don't mean to interrupt," Tana said softly. "But you must be exhausted from the journey, and the battle on the way. You simply must rest." 

"Hadn't done my drills," Marisa grunted, looking away guiltily. Tana had started to dote on her a little, now that they were friends - and Marisa was plainly not used to it, and often didn't know how to react. It was rather charming and sweet, but also puzzling, and left Tana worried as much as it made her heart swell. 

"Very well," Tana agreed. "You should finish. You musn't neglect your dream, after all." 

She thought she saw Marisa's face turn a bit red, and her arm folded over her chest. "I - I had finished. Just now."

"Well, that's good." Tana smiled. "Is it alright if we talk a bit?" 

Marisa nodded silently. So, Tana walked out, and sat at a bench, patting the seat beside her. Marisa slowly sidled over and sat to match, without meeting Tana's gaze. 

"You're beautiful to watch when you fight," Tana observed. "Have I told you that?"

Marisa shook her head. "I still have far to go." 

"Perhaps. But watching you learn and grow, and seeing what you have already learned - it's uplifting." 

Marisa was quiet, but her feet curled a little. 

"Are you okay?" Tana leaned down a little. "It seems like something is on your mind."

"Why are we... friends?" Marisa asked, very softly, without looking up. "Why do you still speak to me?" 

Tana narrowed her eyes, a bit of a pout on her lips. She had really hoped that Marisa wouldn't question her offer of friendship - but then, she still wasn't sure what Marisa thought of it all, or rather, whether she was really sharing everything she was feeling or thinking. Maybe Marisa just wasn't the sort of person that would ever share that. If she even could. 

"Because you're wonderful and you inspire me," Tana said softly, but firmly. "I want to be more like you. And I like to see you happy." 

"Happy," Marisa repeated, quietly. "When have you seen me happy?" Tana hesitated at this. She couldn't really say that she had been deliberately spoiling the mercenary just to try to see her smile. Marisa sighed heavily as the princess considered her options, and rose. 

"It's not right," Marisa objected, raising her voice. "You are my employer, and I'm doing my job."

"Yes, but - " Tana rose alongside her. "Isn't it okay that we're friends, too? What about after the war?" 

It was Marisa's turn to hesitate, and when she did, Tana tried to look into her eyes, but the mercenary immediately looked away, crossing her arm over her chest again, the shiest Marisa had ever looked - ever. It was strange and foreign, and reminded Tana of the displays noble girls would put on to toy with men, and Marisa... wasn't like that, was she? "It's not right," Marisa repeated. "I'm - it's not good for us to be close."

"Why not?" Tana's protest was weaker. "I want to get to know you, Marisa! I want to know the things you're thinking about, and to help you achieve your goal."

Marisa didn't speak. 

"Do you not want to be friends with me after all?"

"No!" Marisa almost yelped, looking up all at once, so quick that Tana gasped. "No, I - I would like to be your friend. But I'm... not very good at it." 

Tana couldn't help but laugh, softly, even though Marisa shied away again at the sound. This poor girl! What must it be like to be feared and spoken ill of behind your back all your life, to have no friends to ground you and remind you of your worth? "That's okay, Marisa," Tana said kindly. "I'd just like to be a pleasant part of your life."

Marisa's cheeks were definitely red now! "You already are," she mumbled. 

"Well, good," Tana said, huffing with relief. "That makes me happy! So, you should come back in, so you can rest."

"I'm awake," Marisa protested. But before she could say any more, there was a low rumbling and the distant shouts of soldiers, and they both looked sharply towards the southern gate, where the sounds had come from. "An attack," Marisa said curtly, drawing her blade again. "Where's Achaeus?" 

"I'll find him," Tana assured her. "Meet me out there!" Marisa nodded, and they darted away in opposite directions. 

 

The attackers pushed in to the palace before Eirika could mobilize - forcing an uncomfortably close-quarters engagement, but their company was experienced enough with battlefields both open and enclosed to be unfazed. But at the entrance waited many heavily armored units, and separated from them was Amelia, who had run out ahead to try to cut off the enemy's advance. Amelia had proven a very talented warrior - but still, Eirika couldn't allow the poor girl to stay isolated. She braced her weapon forward, steeling herself for a charge through the enemy line; her horse dragged at the stone. But the lances of the Grado remnants jabbed forward threateningly, and she hesitated. How could she - ? 

"Yaaaaa!" All at once, lightning crashed at the gate, and the Grado soldiers were knocked back; even if Eirika had not recognized the owner of the spell, she definitely knew the owner of the voice. "To me, Princess Eirika! We ride to vanquish the darkness!" 

She didn't need to look; L'Arachel was to her right, and rapidly approaching. "Forward!" she roared, lunging, and sure enough, L'Arachel took the fore, punching through the stunned Grado phalanx with thunder and hoof, and just behind her was Eirika, flashing in and out with her horse and her blade, as she had been taught, and as she had taught herself on her travels. No more were these hapless soldiers simply doing their duty, Eirika knew that now; these were cultists, bent on the destruction of humanity. She struck them down without remorse. To vanquish the darkness, indeed. 

"There," L'Arachel cried. "He esca- Aaah!" As L'Arachel tried to point forward, a noxious black enveloped her and her mount, stabbing inward - but her horse quickly backed out of it; before Eirika could see L'Arachel's face and quell her sudden surge of panic, an assassin leapt forward, intent on finishing her off. With her horse preoccupied, Eirika leapt off and sprinted into the assasin's path, parrying him with a snarl. "You won't have her," she cried. "Not today, and not ever!" Her steel sang, in resonance, and L'Arachel's would-be killer was dispatched. She whirled, to see L'Arachel brushing back her hair with one hand, grumbling darkly to herself. 

"You're okay," Eirika gasped, relieved. "Oh, L'Arachel, I feared for you!"

"I feared not!" L'Arachel grinned. "For with you by my side, I fear nothing!" 

Eirika was struck with new meaning, as L'Arachel said this, and she smiled broadly, and directly into L'Arachel's eyes. "And with you, nor do I," she said softly. There was a pause - L'Arachel's cheeks darkened...

"Onward!" she cried, and Eirika nodded, dashing back over to mount again, and they rode out together, the twin furies of the realm of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa heard him coming. His footfalls were soft, yes, soft enough that a faint evening wind would be enough to mask them. But that damned ringing sound followed him everywhere he went. 

"If you hoped to surprise me," she muttered, "you should not be flipping a coin."

"I didn't hope to surprise you," Joshua replied behind her, bemusedly. "I hear that ends badly for folks that try." 

Marisa didn't reply, gritting her teeth and folding her arms. Her reputation as a cold, savage warrior had not faded following the end of the war - it had only increased. Now it wasn't just coworkers that shied away from her needlessly. It seemed like it was everyone, and that left her feeling alone. 

"I'm glad you came, though," Joshua was continuing. Slowly, Marisa turned to face him, tossing her hair so it flowed away from her face. The King of Jehanna had changed little in the years following the war, at least outwardly; he flipped from cheerful to dreary just as easily, and as often, as he flipped his stupid coin - but his day to day management of Jehanna had been enough to bring life and economy back to the windswept desert, so Marisa supposed that should mean he made a good ruler. 

"I will do my best," Marisa said stiffly, once she realized he was waiting for a response. She was not glad for the work she had been given. Arena fighting was spectacle. It wasn't real. It was a talent one could master, certainly - but not one that she had chosen. Still, that horrid reputation promised to make the upcoming celebration that much more lucrative for the capital, and that meant that her presence was valuable. And as much as she hated to admit it, she needed the income rather badly. Now that the war was over, her talents were not exactly in demand anymore. 

"I know you will, Marisa," Joshua sighed, nodding and stepping forward - standing beside Marisa, looking out onto the oasis, as she had been before he had interrupted her. She had sort of spaced out here; before the war a lapse in attention might have been strange and alarming, but by now it had happened often enough that she hardly cared. She was bored. That was all.

She turned, arms still tightly folded, glaring at the starry reflection on the water's still surface. 

"You'll attend the banquet after, too, of course," Joshua added conversationally. Marisa gnashed her teeth. 

"You couldn't pay me to do it," she muttered darkly. She hated dresses, and talking, and looking proper in front of royalty. She hated situations where she couldn't regain control with her sword. She had chosen her path long ago, and it wasn't meant to entail social niceties. 

"Oh, come now," Joshua protested. "This isn't some well-to-do grand ball or anything. You'll know everyone there. It's just a gathering of friends - now that we've all had some time to rebuild and re-establish ourselves, we ought to get together and celebrate our victory." 

What was Marisa going to say to that? 'I have nothing to celebrate'? It was true. But he wouldn't understand that. No one would. 

"Some of the others are excited to see you," Joshua added, somewhat more hopefully. Marisa scoffed. "Really. The Princess of Frelia, for example - you two were friends, weren't you?"

Marisa shivered. "Yes," she murmured. But even still, it baffled her. She had never had an employer that didn't fear her by the end of her contract. Tana couldn't be an exception. For all of her sweetness and care, there had to be... something else going on underneath, and by now Tana had no motivation to hide it. "But I don't really have any friends," Marisa added quietly. 

"You have me," Joshua countered, somewhat hopefully. She supposed he was right, but it was a weak comfort. It didn't solve the problem. Joshua sighed at her silence, and stepped slowly in front of her; she turned her gaze aside. "Look," he grunted, folding his arms. "Going alone from place to place like you have been... it's not just dangerous, you've got to be lonely. That's no good for you, ESPECIALLY you."

"I've never needed the company of others," Marisa growled, glancing up at him.

"You've never been without it," Joshua countered seriously. "I know you don't believe me, but you need to come see everyone. At least just be in the room for a little while, and see how many people come up to say hello. Alright?"

Marisa didn't have an answer. She looked away again.

"Right." Joshua took a deep breath and sighed it back out again, beginning to walk away. "Well, one way or another, see you then."

She whirled around and drew her sword with a flourish, stabbing forward into the empty darkness with a forcibly restrained snarl. It didn't soothe her nerves, so she lashed out again. And again. And again, forming a brutal caricature of her combat drills from the war, destructive and visceral and cruel. She hoped that her movements made others too scared to approach her, and she could be left in peace. That was all her drills were good for anymore... all _she_ was good for. 

Part of her wanted to go just to prove Joshua wrong.

 

As the doors to Eirika's chambers closed, she turned to see Tana smirking quite close to her face, one hand pressed to the wall over Eirika's shoulder. "Ah," Eirika sighed, smiling tiredly, pretending to be surprised. "We're doing this tonight."

"How long has it been now?" Tana sighed a bit longingly, her free hand wrapping a strand of Eirika's hair about her finger, before releasing it and caressing Eirika's cheek. Eirika nearly jumped at her touch. "Years, most certainly."

"We've been busy," Eirika replied, closing her eyes; she could be seen as longing, too, but in truth she was worried that Tana would see through to the discomfort in her heart. She needed this, after all... 

But even so, there was a bit of a strange pause. Hesitantly Tana leaned in to kiss Eirika's cheek... and Eirika shied away faintly, making as though to expose her neck. Tana sighed again.

"It won't do, like this," the younger princess murmured. "You musn't force yourself."

"I'm not," Eirika lied, but she didn't really expect to fool anyone. 

"I suppose we have outgrown it, then." Tana stepped back and turned around, arms folded. Eirika sighed - disappointed? But also relieved - but even so, she swept forward to catch Tana, arms wrapping gently around her stomach. This was somewhat better; she hazarded a kiss on her shoulder, feeling Tana tense up beneath her touch.

"You're much stronger than before," Eirika observed softly. 

"So are you," Tana replied, almost dismissively. "It is no miracle. We fought a war."

Eirika hummed in agreement, kissing her shoulder again. But Tana flexed, pushing back, and Eirika released her. "You were once so passionate," Tana muttered, continuing forward to Eirika's little sitting area, the light of the fireplace before her painting her outline in orange; Eirika followed behind, her heart sinking. "What happened?"

"I don't recall that," the queen said softly, just above a breath. She was reluctant to have this conversation, even as the subject had squirmed about in her heart all day since Tana had arrived. Things were different now, some in ways she didn't completely understand. 

"You were." Tana turned to brace herself against the back of a chair, glaring through the floor; her blue eyes seemed to burn beneath the midnight shadow of her bangs. "You would at least have held me, and perhaps swooned a bit, to make me laugh."

"I'm very tired," Eirika offered apologetically. 

"Yes, you're right," Tana huffed, looking further away. Eirika sighed, and stepped forward closer, reaching out to put her hands on Tana's. 

"Do you recall when we first tried this?" Eirika spoke softly, with reverence, looking up into Tana's face; up close like this, though they still were so bright, Tana's eyes seemed to simmer with lament. "We agreed this was not to be."

"That was because of politics," Tana growled. "The world is different now. No one could deny us."

"They wouldn't," Eirika agreed. "But did we not agree? We understood that we were not destined for one another."

Tana was silent, lips pursed. Her fingers clenched beneath Eirika's grasp.

"You are still my very dearest friend, Tana," Eirika whispered mournfully. She cautiously leaned in to touch foreheads with her, offering the gentlest of nuzzles; Tana nuzzled back with much greater force, and sniffled quietly.

"Fine," Tana spat. "You are right. I have pushed this -"

"No," Eirika commanded, "stop there! We agree. You have not offended me!"

"I have been so lonely for all this time, you know," Tana continued, her own voice rising to match. "Did you not miss me?"

"Of course I did," Eirika snapped. "And I am so very glad to see you," she added hastily, trying to sound more welcoming, more remorseful, both at once. "But I - I don't have it in my heart to do what we once did. I'm sorry."

"Enough to taunt me, at least," Tana hissed, pulling her hands free all of a sudden and stepping back; Eirika started, expecting her to continue, but instead she turned away again and buried her face in one hand. "No. I don't mean that - you're just... trying to reassure me." 

Cautiously Eirika approached; Tana waved her over, dully, and she swept in eagerly once invited, hugging her and resting her head on Tana's shoulder. Tana, in kind, leaned against her. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the fire; Eirika could hear her breathing slowing down, and could very nearly feel her heart calming. 

"It's been a nightmare, Eirika," Tana groaned. "I have longed to be with you ever day since we went our separate ways! Always, some condescending something or another, everywhere I turn. I wish I could say I missed nothing about the crisis, but to be honest, I miss the freedom of war!" 

"The freedom of it," Eirika breathed, and she huffed with amusement. "That is certainly one way of seeing it." 

"Oh, but you know what I mean," Tana lamented. "I wish it had never happened; and yet I enjoyed finally setting forth and _doing_ something! I could put my talent to use and really help people."

"You helped us save the world." 

"I think the credit largely goes to you, for that. But I am glad to have helped, however I could. I felt so alive and powerful! And now I am cold and powerless." 

Eirika sat, and gently pulled Tana down beside her; the younger girl sighed and rested against her chest, and Eirika gently pulled at her hair, beginning to braid it. Tana had never really learned to braid her hair, and pretended to hate the idea, but she had always enjoyed seeing what Eirika could do with it. "You are neither of those things," Eirika began firmly. "You are a brilliant fire of a woman. It is appalling that your family even still does not understand this."

"A fire," Tana laughed. "And I will consume the whole of Frelia if I am not stopped." 

"I could have chosen a somewhat more tasteful metaphor, I suppose," Eirika grumped. "Fine. You are - you are like the sun. Radiant and nurturing!"

"But unbearable to gaze upon," Tana sang teasingly, as though it were a nursery rhyme. "Even at such a great distance and through layers of glass."

"Fine, then! You are Tana, the Princess of Frelia, and the world ought to look up to such a noble and powerful princess as you, and it baffles me that they do not."

"It's simple, really," Tana continued easily. "Our very neighbor is a far greater inspiration than I could ever be." 

"I could not have done that without you!" Eirika protested. "Without Ephraim, and without Seth and L'Arachel, without your brother..."

"Marisa," Tana added quietly. 

"Yes, all of our wonderful and loyal forces were equally responsible. It is not a contest!" 

"No, it is not," Tana agreed with a sigh. "But for all this, Eirika, I feel restrained. Why would I wish to leave the castle, father asks me? It is dangerous abroad, Innes scoffs. As if I cannot defend myself, or have desires and goals of my own."

"Where would you go?" Eirika asked, sincerely curious. There was a momentary pause; Eirika threaded faithfully, almost without thought. Back, and forth, and back, and forth, she wove Tana's azure hair. It took her some time to realize that Tana was not answering. "Tana?" 

"That is perhaps the greatest curse of all," Tana murmured, sounding stung. "I do not know where I would go."

"You could always visit me," Eirika offered. "I am delighted for your company. But I understand it must be exhausting enough to aid recovery efforts in Frelia... let alone here." 

"At least it's work." Tana very faintly shook her head. "But - no offense, Eirika - I feel just as restrained here. It is just another castle. I wish to be out on the road again."

"Your brother is right," Eirika observed quietly, "that is not safe." 

"And yet you travel freely within your own lands, ravaged as they are," Tana scoffed, cutting her off. "Neither of us are weak anymore, Eirika. A rabble of monsters could no sooner scratch me than they could build a castle."

"You are strong, yes," Eirika agreed, "but arrogance undermines strength, Tana."

"I'm not being -" For a moment Tana made to sit up, and Eirika let go in a sudden panic; the unfinished braid fell out of her hair almost entirely. Then Tana sighed, and leaned back again, groaning in anguish. "I cannot help but be arrogant!" she cried. "Everyone in my life has coddled me as though my accomplishments mean nothing!"

"I'm sorry," Eirika murmured. "That was not my intent." 

"Not you." Tana turned, sitting up partway, smiling nervously. "You have always treated me as an equal, and I do dearly appreciate that. But - even your brother seems to think little of it. What recourse is left?" 

"I don't know," Eirika admitted. "I'm sorry. But I hope that the banquet can lift your spirits some. Perhaps the answer is there." 

"Perhaps." Tana faced the fire and leaned back once more, and this time Eirika draped her arms around Tana's shoulders, resting her cheek against Tana's head. 

They were quiet, for a little while.

"I'm glad you stopped me, earlier," Tana murmured. "This has been better." 

"Good," Eirika sighed, smiling and closing her eyes. "I'm happy to help. Now, who are you most excited to see?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Marisa finally left the arena, it seemed that all of Jehanna had somehow crammed into it to watch her and were now streaming out, constantly buzzing about the spectacle of the matches. She was grateful for her hood; somehow, the color of her hair falling out from beneath it was not enough for anyone to identify her, and she went uninterrupted.

The entire walk to the castle she felt... muggy, bogged down with sweat or fatigue, even though she had cleaned herself quite thoroughly after her matches had finished. She felt unattractive and unimportant, that she was going to be barging into some place she absolutely did not belong. She tried to egg herself on, rememebering what Joshua had said, but it only made her feel more empty and alone. The truth was, she had nowhere else to go, except to simply... leave again. 

Even so, she wished someone would stop her. But they didn't. The guards silently allowed her past. She sensed their eyes on her - and on her sword. She sensed the hesitation in them. She heard their thoughts. _Is this a guest? Or an assassin?_

But... in the throne room, what she met... surprised her. She stared in surprise at the gathering, as she ascended the last few steps out of the courtyard. Everyone was... in their armor! There were Vanessa and Syrene in their riding gear, and Lute stood before them, arms folded but smiling faintly. L'Arachel was telling some story or another to Natasha and Ewan, her voice as bombastic as Marisa remembered. Amelia and Neimi walked about arm-in-arm, in ceremonial armor and leathers respectively, and so bright was the atmosphere of the room that Neimi's nervous gaze and hesitant smile seemed positively out of place. She saw Seth, Gerik, and Dozla, chatting away in a corner, the latter with a healthy mug of ale already; Innes and Ephraim occupied another corner, and beside them stood Joshua. As Marisa took them in they all laughed about something, and L'Arachel made some comeback that made them all laugh harder; their voices and mirth filled the room. 

For a single, brief but intense moment, Marisa felt that she had been returned to the war. Not the fighting - the sense of family. She remembered the night in Rausten, when good hospitality and kind hosts had helped lift their laden spirits, and she remembered listening to others laughing and smiling faintly before going out to train. She... belonged here, after all. Wholly and utterly. So much so that she felt she might tear up. 

She shook her head briskly. _Get ahold of yourself!_ But even so, she couldn't help but smile. She drifted over to a wall to lean against it, as often she had years ago, simply observing. Within moments, Tethys swayed over - smiling smugly to her. "You seem quite pleased with yourself," the dancer observed mildly.

"The atmosphere here is nice," Marisa replied evenly. "We haven't eaten yet?"

"Soon, I think," Tethys replied noncommittally. "Tana and Eirika have not yet arrived."

"Oh." Marisa blinked, rather surprised that she had not noticed their absence. They were both quite soft-spoken girls, so she supposed that it was a reasonable oversight. 

"So, you just disappeared for a while there." Tethys' smile took on a mischievous air; the dancer swayed her hips as she spoke next, and Marisa had to avert her eyes to restrain the heat in her cheeks. "What sort of business did you get into that was so important?"

"It's not like that," Marisa growled, pressing further back into the wall. All at once, the relief she had felt was fading away again; her situation had not changed, after all. She still had nothing to celebrate here. "I just - needed to be alone." 

"Did you, now?" To Marisa's surprise, Tethys sounded... sincerely concerned. "Well, I'm glad you are here, then," she added decisively. "I'd ask if you wanted to talk about it, but it's you, so I very much doubt that you would." 

"I'm fine," Marisa lied. 

"Of course you are." Tethys' smile grew, flashing a brief, brilliant white. "But please, don't be a stranger. If you're still in need of work, Gerik can find something for you, I am sure." 

"Maybe I will," Marisa lied again. "We'll see." She cleared her throat, and looked back up at her. "T-Thanks." 

Tethys made a strange expression of surprise - but hesitated, as Marisa looked away again. "You're welcome," she finished gently. Then she sashayed off. Marisa watched her go, her mood dampened again. 

 

A few moments later, Eirika entered the hall, as well; she wore an outfit Marisa had not seen before, though it closely resembled her armor from the final days of the assault in Darkling Woods - modified to be more regal, more royal and ceremonial. She was stunning, but Marisa really was used to that by now; all of the princesses were incredibly... present, in their own ways, with such a great force of personality and will that they bound your hearts to them without speaking. To be a princess was a great power, Marisa thought. 

"Ah, the Restoration Queen herself," Joshua announced loudly, stepping forward to welcome her with a gentle embrace. "It's good to see you in such high spirits," he added, at a more conversational voice, as the other guests all turned to see her. "How goes the work at home?"

"Good, all things considered," Eirika replied cordially. Behind her, Tana entered next, slowly and quietly; she was watching Eirika, but with an odd sadness in her eyes, and Marisa frowned and knitted her brow. What was wrong? She glanced back, realizing she was missing what Eirika was saying - but she also realized that no one else was looking at Tana. And when she looked back, Tana was - looking at her. Approaching. 

"On the edge of the room, as usual," Tana chuckled. "It's nice to see you again, Marisa."

"I - I-It's - " Marisa stammered, swallowing a knot in her throat. "Y-You look well, your hi-" _No! Idiot!_ "Tana," she finished lamely, looking away. "Sorry." 

"Thank you," Tana replied, ignoring her misstep and just beaming at her. Marisa could barely look, and yet was drawn to her gaze. "As do you! Though I admit, you seemed a bit - distracted, today."

"Distracted?" Marisa blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have had the honor to watch you fight on many occasions," Tana explained, "but in the Arena today, it didn't seem like you were yourself. But I don't mean to pry if you don't wish to talk about it."

Marisa didn't have any idea what to say to that. A chill had pierced her heart and now it felt that she was going to come apart under Tana's gaze. 

"Yes, I'm sorry, perhaps that was a poor subject." Tana mumbled, almost as though to herself, and she cleared her throat. "Well, then, how is - how is life in Jehanna? Are you staying busy here?"

"No," Marisa said quietly, but she had not intended to say that. She wasn't sure what she had intended to say.

"Oh?" Tana didn't really seem to have expected it either. "I suppose - being a mercenary, that means things are calming down. So that is good." 

Again, Marisa was quiet, still shying away from her gaze. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? 

"Marisa," Tana said, slowly, anxiously. "Are... we still friends?"

"Y-Yes," Marisa gasped, looking over again suddenly - and then looking away, because she couldn't bear to meet her gaze. She looked only more sad! What had Marisa done!? "I'm sorry, I don't feel well," she managed. 

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that." Tana didn't sound reassured. "Well, we will be eating soon, so I hope that you feel better after that." 

Marisa nodded without looking up. Tana hesitated - her lips parting, as though she meant to speak... but then closing again a moment later. She walked away after that; Marisa heard L'Arachel greeting her with a girlish squeal of delight, and she turned further away, putting the noise all but behind her, and closing her eyes. 

 

In her lifetime L'Arachel had been to many noble banquets and celebrations, but this one was unique in two regards. Firstly, she had never been to one as... an adult. Sure, the Princess of Rausten demands respect at any age, and anyone she spoke to would listen to her stories, but she had always felt a sneaking suspicion that it was out of courtesy rather than genuine interest, and she didn't have anything else really to contribute. 

Secondly, none of them had been so - fun! Politics were so tiring and droll, but this was a party, and L'Arachel loved nothing more than to dream about parties (because for all her Uncle's and Dozla's doting and care, she did not have enough close friends to really throw a party for anyway). She happily chattered about anything that came to mind, and everyone near her listened, and laughed, and asked questions; it was more fun than L'Arachel had had in years, and it was nearly enough to drive the nerves out of her mind. Nearly. 

But they came back anytime she met Eirika's gaze. 

Gods but Eirika was... her eyes... so transfixingly beautiful, L'Arachel's heart stopped at even the merest glance. She had just the smallest, faintest smile, but her eyes glowed with delight and relief, filling L'Arachel with a sense of warmth and gratitude and appreciation, making her feel so - so... wanted, that she swelled with a desire to sing and dance with happiness. She wished to see that smile with lidded eyes, to watch those delicate little fingers curl about her hair, to say something witty and lustful and hear Eirika's softest most intimate laugh, to make Eirika shiver with delight as her fingers crawled across sensitive places of her bare skin and --

These daydreams were not new. Oh, heavens, no, she had been struggling to contain these feelings since she met Eirika on the road all the way back in Grado, years ago, when the war was just beginning. She had worked up her courage throughout the whole war, fretting and worrying and dreaming and planning, until finally at a pivotal moment - she threw it away. She couldn't help herself, she was so disarmed and distraught by Eirika's grief, that she had discarded the only opportunity she had to speak utterly privately to Eirika, in favor of using that intimate moment to comfort her.

Not that she regretted that decision. It was wrong to say she was proud of it, but - she... had learned from it. She had healed Eirika's heart that day, even if only very slightly, and she was more than happy with that. But even so, that heart didn't belong to her yet. So she could not rest. 

That was why she was here, of course - why the banquet was even happening. L'Arachel graciously allowed Joshua to take credit for organizing the event, but only because it furthered her own purpose: getting Eirika alone, so that she could confess her feelings properly. She had tried to arrange a number of convoluted schemes to make it seem natural, but most of those relied on the cooperation of other people, and... well, L'Arachel just wasn't sure it was necessary. Even so, her heart thumped hard in her chest as the moment approached, and she feared that keen eyes might realize she was beginning to sweat. The point of no return was nearing.

Presently, everyone was rising from the table; no one had any intent of leaving so early, and L'Arachel had arranged for a special show of fireworks to hold their attention that much longer, buying her just a bit more time. But she knew she couldn't simply sit back and wait. She had to act! She swept through the others to Eirika, presenting herself brightly, but demurely, hands behind her back. Eirika turned to face her, smiling a bit expectantly; L'Arachel's heart raced now, and her lips quivered. "Lady Eirika," she managed, a little stiffly, "might I speak with you a bit?"

"Of course you may," Eirika chuckled. "You don't need my permission, L'Arachel." 

"I-" Oops. She had left out an important part. "I meant, privately," L'Arachel added, giggling nervously. Eirika's expression darkened a little.

"Privately?" She blinked. "Oh, L'Arachel, if there is something political we must discuss, might we save it for the morning?"

"N-No, it's - it's not that." L'Arachel gulped now. Others were turning to face them - surely they weren't fooled?! But Eirika only looked more puzzled, and more troubled. "I just have - something I have to get off my chest," she finally managed, a bit forcefully; she felt clammy and weak, but more than that, she felt _guilty_. She was upsetting her. That was the last thing she wanted...

"Oh," Eirika gasped, and for a moment L'Arachel was relieved to be understood at last. "L'Arachel, you're in the company of friends," she continued, smiling more broadly. "If something troubles you I'm sure we would all be honored to reassure you!"

Behind her, others of the army began to nod in agreement, looking cautiously welcoming. L'Arachel felt faint - she panicked. "Oh, no, I'm alright," she gasped, smiling weakly and nodding feverishly. "I'm sorry to trouble you, of course, you're right - silly me! Nothing could be better than an evening among friends!" 

To her total horror, there were laughs and cheers from the others nearby, and Eirika laughed gently as well. "I couldn't agree more," the Restoration Queen agreed. Someone called for a toast, and Eirika's attention was drawn away by that. L'Arachel backed away a bit. 

No. No! That was - her chance! It was gone! She fumed silently for a moment, but the anger faded swiftly, replaced by something far, far worse - an emptiness that settled into her heart and made it hard to breathe without choking up, that made it hard to look around without her eyes misting over. She REFUSED to cry. Not today, and not ever. But all of the time she had spent, preparing her confession, arranging this event, diligently ensuring everyone - but especially Eirika - could comfortably attend around their schedules... Wasted, at the last moment, yet again!

She straightened her knees and folded her arms. She couldn't accept defeat, not yet. Eirika was still here - there was still time. She must be doing something wrong. She knew, immediately, that she had to find a confidant - not Ephraim, he had been supportive but about as useful as the title of a spellbook. Someone with a better understanding of Eirika's feelings and desires. Someone that would have gossipped with her about little princelings. Someone that could explain what it was that Eirika wanted, how to really get her attention and - and how to _keep_ it.

 

She caught Tana's eye, from across the room, and grinned, sweeping her way over to her. Perfect!

"Princess Tana," L'Arachel sighed, clasping her hands over her chest; Tana looked up with surprise, turning to face her. "I am sure that it seems somewhat out of character for me," she implored, "but I have something of importance to discuss, and at this point I fear only you will be able to help me." 

"Is that so," Tana murmured, raising an eyebrow. "What is the matter?"

"Well, you see, ah." L'Arachel closed her eyes, swallowing, trying to quell the storm of butterflies in her stomach; even just talking about it was such a fright, in its own way! Suppose Tana laughed and simply announced it to the whole room, what a disaster that would be! "To be - totally honest with you," L'Arachel stammered, waving one hand out to the side, "I've found myself - rather smitten by Eirika, and - well, for quite some time, I don't mean to make it sound like it's all of a sudden, but - Anyway, enough of that, the point is, I'm afraid I won't really have another chance to - you know, to profess my feelings to her, what with how busy she is, and I just thought I would ask you for some advice, since you seem to be her closest friend and all."

Good heavens, she sure had said a lot of words. She gulped again, opening her eyes, feverishly glancing side to side - no one else seemed to be paying them mind. What a blessing. But then her eyes returned to Tana, and the feeling of good fortune faded; the princess of Frelia's eyes had slitted to a dark, malicious glare, and she had folded her arms tightly, now standing straight and still. 

"So you're why," Tana said quietly. "I see."

There was only a brief pause before L'Arachel understood.

"Oh." She laughed sheepishly. "Oh, my gods, I've stepped into a - Oh, I've made a fool of myself this time, haven't I?" This explained EVERYTHING, how could she be so blind!? Eirika was already committed to Tana! The two of them were inseparable after all, except that one night that Eirika had been so distraught. And she had seemingly brushed off L'Arachel's concern, and even her attempted confession just that evening - because she didn't want to let her down, and perhaps so as not to offend Tana, who certainly seemed to think something was up. "No, no, Tana, I assure you, I have done nothing uncouth with your lady," L'Arachel promised hastily. "I - I just sought... advice." 

"I see." Tana's lips were pressed quite tightly together, and her voice chilled L'Arachel's bones.

"I've clearly gone out of bounds, however, so I apologize, and if you would please forget I said anything, I would very much appreciate it." She smiled weakly and bowed, and strode away, putting as much distance between herself and the other two princesses as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Eirika expected to be rather popular at the banquet - she had been the leader of their forces, after all, and more than a few of the fledgling new kings looked up to her. She was used to the pressure, by now, but it was still somewhat exhausting to be greeted and chatted up by _everyone in the room_. 

But she was here to be social. So when there came a moment where everyone else had apparently finished their conversations with her, and gone off to socialize with someone else, it left her a bit lost. To be "abandoned" by Ephraim was not so surprising, but Tana wasn't with her, which was a bit usual by itself; a cursory glance around the room showed that L'Arachel had gone off to speak with her. She certainly hoped she had not misjudged L'Arachel's intent - the girl had looked rather... distraught, and admittedly, Eirika didn't know even the first thing about how to comfort her. 

She saw Marisa reclining on a wall nearer Eirika - looking morosely in Tana's general direction - and frowned. Weren't the two of them friends? Marisa had never been exactly talkative, but she had usually seemed to at least partially enjoy being a part of their gatherings before... and this didn't look like partial joy, or really any joy. Hesitantly, she approached; Marisa seemed not to notice, so once she was within conversational range, she stopped. "Good evening, Marisa."

Marisa flinched and looked over, rather alarmed. That, too, was somewhat out of character; Marisa's perception was usually very sharp. "Oh, your highness," Marisa breathed, with something of relief, turning and bowing. "Is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you," Eirika replied. "You look quite lonely over here." 

"I don't mind being by myself," Marisa said, a bit stiffly and a bit hastily, but her eyes dimmed a little even so. 

"I know," Eirika agreed, "but that is not quite what I meant. Did you want to talk to Tana?" 

The mercenary hesitated, pursing her lips. "I... I don't think she wants to talk to me." 

"I know that isn't true," Eirika chuckled. "Tana has been quite excited to see you. Did you know that?" 

"No," Marisa said flatly. Eirika blinked. "Why would she be excited to see me?"

"Aren't you friends?" Eirika asked, lowly. 

Marisa shrunk into the wall behind her and looked away, and didn't respond. 

"Did something happen?" Eirika stepped in a little closer, now growing concerned. She had not known Tana's feelings on someone to undergo sudden, dramatic changes, but she supposed with the pressure and constraint she had been under, anything was possible.

"I'm just not a good friend," Marisa murmured. 

"Why do you say that?" she continued, soothingly. 

"Because I am strong." Marisa's eyes narrowed, burning a hole into the floor.

"So am I, and Tana," Eirika replied, undaunted, even a bit irritated. "We are all strong, and that is why we are here celebrating our victory. I don't understand." 

Marisa sighed heavily. "It's not important." 

Not important...?

Marisa could not know why, but as she remained quiet after that, Eirika felt a boiling anger rising in her heart. She looked around sharply - nearby was Ephraim, and she met his gaze, glaring into his eyes; though he was mid-conversation with Amelia, he paused, watching her attentively. She palmed the hilt of her sword. His eyes widened. Then he turned, gesturing for Amelia to follow, hurrying away. 

"That's it," Eirika snapped, turning back to Marisa. "Come outside. Now." 

Marisa blinked, looking up with shock; Eirika folded her arms and tapped her foot once, sharply. The mercenary jolted up at the sound, and nodded. 

 

"Tana." 

Tana turned, rather surprised, at Lute's deadpan voice. The mage's arms were crossed, and her brows tight and eyes narrowed. Ephraim and some of the other men had started some absurd drinking shanty, which filled the hall with noise, such that Tana and some of the others had stepped back to observe and have a bit of space; that Lute was among them was no great surprise, and Tana supposed perhaps the disruption had made her upset. "You look quite cross," Tana observed amusedly. "Is something wrong?" 

"What did you say, to L'Arachel?" Lute's expression did not change. Tana, however, paled, thoroughly caught off guard. 

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound innocently confused, turning to face Lute fully, but the girl tapped her foot sharply on the floor and clicked her tongue.

"She spoke with you, and has been moping ever since," Lute growled. "Soon everyone will think something is wrong."

Tana tried her best to keep smiling, but Lute could clearly see through her. "She said some rather unbecoming things to me."

"It's _L'Arachel_ ," Lute groaned. "Did she apologize?"

"Well, yes."

"Then...? What happened?" 

"I don't know," Tana snapped, before quickly reigning herself in again. "I'm afraid I'm not privy to her feelings."

This was an outright lie, and her heart sank as she said it, because Lute's glare grew only more accusatory. Tana thought back to L'Arachel's backpedaling panic as she realized she was encroaching. That wasn't the look of a competing womanizer eager to snatch away that which was yours, it was... well, really, it was just... heartbreak. Looking the room for L'Arachel now, she saw the princess pacing near the edge of the room, her gaze downcast and arms loosely folded. She looked crushed. 

"You did that," Lute huffed, nudging her forward. "I don't care what's wrong. Fix it." 

"It's more complicated than that," Tana hissed, turning around to face her again. "I can't just - "

"Oh, by the gods, is this about that huge crush she has on Eirika?"

Tana's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "The - what?" 

"Everybody knows," Lute groaned. "L'Arachel isn't good at keeping secrets. Is that what this is about? You shut her down for some reason? Are you and Eirika like that?"

"No!" Tana hissed. "Keep your voice down, you idiot!" Lute rolled her eyes as Tana stepped in closer. "Eirika and I are like sisters," she insisted heatedly. 

"So you're just being obstinate with her for no reason?" Lute replied incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Tana gritted her teeth and didn't respond. "You need to apologize to her," the mage continued, waving her hand and turning away. "Beyond that, I don't really care, but Vanessa would be upset if the mood got any worse." 

Then she just walked off, leaving Tana alone, fuming to herself. 

 

Eirika led her to the courtyard just outside the throne room, perched atop the steep stairs of the Jehanna castle; up here the wind pierced Eirika's armor with a chill that brought her mind back to their fights and long journies in the mountains. She turned and drew her sword in the same motion. Marisa froze at the edge of the courtyard.

"Your highness?" she asked, nervously. 

Ephraim was a stubborn boy at times. Eirika remembered that when she was upset with him, and tried to tell him why, he often did not understand. But their father had had a different method to force him to listen, one that shocked her at first. Now that she was older, it made sense, and she didn't hesitate to use it, either. And now she would use it to force Marisa to open up, as well. Marisa didn't speak well with words... so she would speak a different way. 

"Draw," Eirika snapped. 

Marisa drew her own sword, much more slowly, holding it somewhat limply at her side. "Why are we fighting?" 

"You like to, don't you?" Eirika smiled briefly. "If you are so strong, show me." 

There was a momentary pause. Marisa still stared at her, baffled. But slowly, she lifted her blade and pointed it at Eirika, grasping it with both hands; Eirika readied her defense. 

Marisa lunged. Eirika parried the initial thrust, and lashed out diagonally as she backed away. Marisa shifted backwards as well, and that gave Eirika time to make her own offensive, jabbing forward and striking repeatedly, forcing Marisa back further. Swift and sudden, but taciturn, businesslike. This was unlike the beautifully vicious and deadly Marisa that Eirika remembered.

"How can you say your feelings are not important!?" Eirika shouted, over her own breathing and the ringing of their swords. "Don't you care at all?" 

"Why should _you_ care?" Marisa snarled - her voice was sharp and angry, and as she slashed broadly as though batting Eirika's attacks aside, Eirika saw her eyes flash, teeth bared. "I'm a professional murderer," she cried, spreading her arms wide. "Feared by every lord and mercenary in Jehanna!" 

"You are a fearsome enemy," Eirika agreed, gritting her own teeth. "But we are not enemies, are we?" 

"But you're - " Eirika cut her off, dashing past Marisa and using swift changes in momentum to keep her attacks unpredictable. "You're my employer!" Marisa interjected, withdrawing further and further as Eirika began to accelerate. Muscle memory was kicking in, her instincts were re-awakening. 

She brought her rapier down upon Marisa's sword; Marisa stumbled back only slightly, and they pushed against each other, contesting strength. "I don't see you that way," Eirika said softly, between breaths. 

"How, then?" Marisa grunted, pushing back with her superior weight - Eirika allowed it, jumping well out of range. Marisa didn't close the distance. 

"You fought hard to protect our soldiers," Eirika explained. "You risked your life to save the world, and on more than one occasion, to save me and my best friend. We're honored to have been your comrades."

"That doesn't change that I am a threat to you," Marisa protested, shaking her head and lifting her sword again; she dashed forward, but this time, it was slower, and Eirika easily dodged out of the way and counterattacked. "It's not meant to be like this," Marisa continued, beginning to sound desperate, as Eirika harried her. "A mercenary should not be friends with her employer!"

"And why not?" Eirika snapped, swiping suddenly as though to bat Marisa aside, as she had done to Eirika earlier - but Marisa caught the attack and tried to disarm her; Eirika recovered easily and pressed onward. "If an employer adores that mercenary, then -"

"Then she's a fool!" Marisa cried; her attacks were more forceful now, and Eirika realized to stay aggressive was getting unsafe. "I have slaughtered battalions! I have beheaded dragons! Tomorrow I could be paid to kill her for all she knew!" 

"And would you!?" Eirika seethed at this, and this time such force went into her swing that when she did try to knock Marisa back, she actually succeeded; Marisa stumbled more fully this time, having to catch her footing, and when she did Eirika was stomping towards her, fists clenched and rapier raised. "Is that all _she_ is to _you_?!" Eirika snarled. 

Marisa backed away, and didn't speak, eyes wide. Eirika lunged; Marisa narrowly parried her thrust and scurried back further. There was only a short distance left for her to go before she was in danger of falling to the next ledge below. Eirika advanced more slowly still now, and Marisa continued to back away.

"Tana will not stop talking about you," Eirika hissed. "She has been miserable, you know, and she goes on and on about you like you're the only thing in her life worth living for. 'O Eirika, if only you could have seen what I saw! She showed me such beauty in the heat of battle and I fear I will never see it again! O Eirika, do you think she will become the greatest fighter in Magvel? I wish I could learn alongside her!'"

Marisa lowered her arms. She tried to speak, but words didn't come to her, and she trailed off; Eirika stopped, panting, glaring. 

"Is this what you are afraid of?" Slowly Eirika caught her own breath, too, calming herself. Her bangs had drifted back into her face, meaning her hair was surely a mess by now; still she brushed it aside. "That Tana will try to kill you?" 

"Every employer has," Marisa mumbled, looking down and crossing an arm over her stomach. "It is only a matter of when."

"That is..." Eirika trailed off, despairing. How could anyone live like that? "Marisa," she said, softly and seriously. "On the honor of Renais, and the power of the Sacred Stone, I swear that you will always be a friend and ally to Renais and welcome within her borders."

Marisa didn't really react to that. 

"Tana adores you so," Eirika implored her. "It would do her heart good to be closer to you, Marisa. If you fear her, then... perhaps you should prove to her and to yourself that you would never harm her." 

"How would I do that?" Marisa asked, shrugging limply and looking up again. "What guarantee can I offer?"

"She is a princess," Eirika said, smirking a bit. "You need only swear yourself to her service."

Marisa's eyes widened, and she turned rather bright red, bright enough that Eirika could make it out in the moonlight. "I... b-but, that isn't..." Eirika found herself rather unsurprised by the sudden change, and let her smile mellow out into something more friendly and inviting. "I desire uncouth things with her," Marisa finally snapped, all at once, turning away and folding her arms again. "She would be right to fear me, and to deny my service."

"Unless she also desires uncouth things with you," Eirika observed mildly, without missing a beat. Marisa glared at her, but Eirika raised her hands defensively. "You will not know until you ask, Marisa, but I can tell you with certainty that she is truly enamored with you, whether she realizes it or not."

Marisa searched her face for a few moments, her expression unreadable - tight lips and knitted brow, eyes dark and deep but brimming with violet brilliance. Patiently, Eirika waited, and thought if this is what Tana had always seen in her - a shockingly pensive and softhearted girl trapped behind her own sword. 

"How would I ask her?" Marisa asked carefully, after a few moments. 

"If it were me," Eirika cooed, looking thoughtful and closing her eyes, "I might approach it like this..."

 

Tana could not help but retain her folded arms and dull glare as she approached L'Arachel, even as Lute's words - and Eirika's - echoed bitterly in her heart. 

_But did we not agree? We understood that we were not destined for one another..._

She drew herself up, and cleared her throat. L'Arachel jumped. "Oh," the princess breathed, wilting. "Tana. Please believe me in that I meant no offense."

"No, L'Arachel," Tana sighed, "I didn't mean to frighten you. You must understand, Eirika and I are very close, and... for a moment, I feared that someone had come to take my best friend away."

"Oh, no, I have no intent of doing anything like that," L'Arachel said hastily - relief and gratitude flooding her eyes, and her telltale smile returning slowly but surely. "Truly, I can only hope that Eirika even begins to see me as favorably as I see her, but my heart demands that I try, but if this is a conflict of interest for you then - "

"No," Tana said quietly. "No, it is no conflict of interest."

"Ah, well, very good. If - I might?" L'Arachel tentatively spread her arms, and Tana sighed again and agreeably followed suit, allowing L'Arachel an embrace. When the girl stepped back all her energy seemed to have returned; she sighed briskly, swiftly wiping away wetness at her eyes, and stood straight to match, hands clasped before her. "Whew," she sighed. "Well, Tana, um, might I - by way of apology - offer you a chance to reciprocate?"

"To... reciprocate." Tana spoke much more slowly. "You wish to ask me about _my_ romantic feelings?"

"I wish to invite you to speak about them if you like," L'Arachel said, surprisingly carefully, her voice a bit lower than usual. "Truth be told, I am not wholly convinced by this... 'best friend' talk. Is it true that you and Eirika are only friends?" 

Tana flushed, and folded her arms. "Is that any way for princesses to speak with one another?" she muttered darkly.

"Well, alright," L'Arachel conceded, taking a deep breath. "Have you or have you not had sex with Eirika?" 

So blunt was the question that Tana started and sputtered, unable to answer at first. But L'Arachel did not let her off so easily, watching her close, unmoved. Tana shuffled away, glaring, bunching up her dress; still L'Arachel did not flinch, waiting, neither accusing nor hopeful, merely - expectant. 

"I have," Tana muttered, at length.

"Oh, no," L'Arachel moaned, "I _am_ intruding! I knew it. Tana, please, don't concede to me just because - "

"The last time was very long ago," Tana interrupted. "And since then Eirika has been... distracted. She is not the same."

"Oh." L'Arachel seemed only more crestfallen still at this. "I'm sorry to hear that," she sighed. "Do you think she is... okay?"

"She has been very busy," Tana replied quietly. "She seemed... so very exhausted, when I visited her before our journey here. Even still it seems that the stress has not escaped her."

L'Arachel nodded sagely. "That is a shame," she agreed mournfully. "I still have faith that she will navigate this crisis and rebuild Renais far stronger still, but I fear for her own happiness."

"I want to support her," Tana agreed, "but she just seems to push me away, even as she tries to..." She trailed off - realizing that L'Arachel had somehow goaded her into speaking more frankly about her own problems. But L'Arachel's eyes widened expectantly, and Tana reminded herself: L'Arachel was simply too pure and sweet for ulterior motives. She just wanted to help. "She tries to help me feel better about _my_ problems, as meaningless as they are," she finished lamely, looking away. 

"I had hoped that we would all be doing so much better by now," L'Arachel lamented. "What is wrong? I don't mean to pry, actually, perhaps I should not ask."

"No, it's alright," Tana sighed, admitting defeat. "I just... feel trapped, and alone, in castle Frelia. Now, moreso than ever, with Eirika's attention divided, and -- "

"Oh, Tana," L'Arachel gasped, and all at once she was being embraced again - much more tightly and warmly than before, even, though Tana wasn't sure how that was possible. "No wonder you feared I would take her away from you," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Tana, I didn't realize..."

"She isn't mine to keep, in the first place," Tana grumbled, begrudgingly returning her embrace. "If you are so smitten with her, then... I wish you the very best of fortune, and I will find another way." 

"Perhaps you were looking for the right thing with the wrong person," L'Arachel offered, as she released Tana. "You are such a beautiful and strong woman - I am sure there are many suitors lined up for you, but is there truly no one worthy...?"

"Were it so simple," Tana sighed. "But, L'Arachel, for now, let us discuss Eirika." L'Arachel nodded eagerly, watching with keen anticipation. "If you want Eirika to really know how you feel, then this is what I suggest..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jehanna had never had fireworks before, and Marisa had only seen them once - in Rausten, the night after their victory over the demon king. But when she imagined the gorgeous displays of color she remembered over the darkened desert sky, she thought it might even be more beautiful still. She didn't want to distract anyone from enjoying it - least of all Tana - and so that meant that the best time for her to make her move was right now, as everyone else was getting situated in the courtyard. 

Even so, she could barely move, as though she were waist-deep in swamp. Tana was sitting beside her brother and her fellow pegasus knights; as Marisa approached, the resistance in her legs grew. You can't bother her, you can't startle her, her heart cried out. But she had promised Eirika she would not give up until she had tried. 

Now that she knew to look for it, she understood quickly what Eirika was talking about. Tana smiled to her brother, to Vanessa and to Syrene, but they were empty smiles, such that everyone around her seemed to understand - their expressions darkening with just the faintest disappointment when Tana looked away. She wasn't happy, but none of them knew why, and Tana didn't want to say. A stronger force than fear began to rise in Marisa's chest; she saw reflected in Tana's eyes the same hopelessness that had surrounded her since the war had ended - a lack of purpose. 

_Just talk to her, alone._ Eirika's gentle, firm advice reverberated in her mind. _Show her that you care about her, and even if you don't think you can help, listen to her. She wants so badly to be able to connect with you... let her._

She drew herself up and took a deep breath...

"Tana." 

The lot of them flinched and looked back - but Tana smiled immediately, and for a moment, she even seemed to spark back to life. "Oh, Marisa," she gasped, giggling. "You surprised us! Are you feeling better? Did you want to sit with us?" 

"Actually," Marisa said rather stiffly - she clenched her fists around her tunic to keep from fidgeting, and even though her cheeks were burning she kept her eyes focused on Tana's face. "E-Eirika thought that you might... like to sit with her and I, a little higher up. But she was called away, but I still... wanted to... ask." 

Oh, gods, she had bungled it. She wanted to just apologize and run. The other girls, behind Tana, were chuckling mirthfully to themselves, and Innes snorted derisively and looked away, just softly enough that Tana seemed not to hear. Tana's expression changed to something odd and serious, for a few moments, as though judging Marisa's intent. _I knew it, she fears me!_ But then - 

"Eirika thought that, did she," Tana murmured. "What a meddling fool of a sister she makes." Marisa didn't know what to say to that. But to her amazement, Tana smiled faintly, and pushed herself upright, brushing off her armored gown. "Very well," she cooed. "Lead me to where we will watch from." 

So startled and shocked was Marisa that she nearly forgot that she had a second phase to this plan! She offered her hand hesitantly, and Tana laughed very softly and accepted it; her skin was soft and faintly cool, and she sighed blissfully as Marisa closed her fingers around it. "Joshua has let me use a different part of the castle," she said. "So we will have a bit of a better view." 

"That is very kind of him," Tana chuckled. 

There was a balcony higher up - one of the bedrooms that Joshua was no longer using, but he kept furnished, perhaps out of laziness. Either way, Eirika had ensured that she could use it, and so she led Tana there swiftly to ensure that they didn't miss anything. There was a stone bench draped with rugs, on the balcony, just outside the covering of the roof, and a brick railing helped reduce the bite of the wind; Tana sat on it with a pleased sigh, and looked up to Marisa, who stiffly sat beside her, eyes fixed on the sky. 

"Eirika arranged this, did she?" Tana repeated mildly. Marisa clenched her jaw and blushed, fighting not to hide her face. 

"Yes," Marisa said quietly, well aware of what Tana was asking. "On... my behalf." 

"Did you have something you wanted to talk about?" Tana asked, somewhat more seriously. Marisa appreciated that she got to the heart of the matter, without Marisa having to explain. She was not good at explaining, and felt quite awkward about all of this; it was far out of her expertise. 

"I have heard that you are not faring well, since the war," Marisa stated, her voice still low. 

"Ah, well." Tana shook her head. "That is... somewhat of a royal problem. Something not of consequence to more practical people, like you."

"I am not so sure," Marisa said carefully.

 

Tana paused, and looked over at her, surprised. "No?" 

Marisa's face and chest burned ever hotter. She shifted nervously. Just say the words, Marisa. They are merely words. "Would you... like to talk about it?" 

Again, Tana hesitated. Marisa wished to look over, to be sure that she was not upset, but even the thought of it made her feel ill. Even as she tried not to fear the conversation, and Tana's reaction, she felt so trapped by it - forced to fight in a way she had never learned to fight before.

"Well." Tana's voice was brisk, and rather sharp. "The simple matter of it is - now that I have returned home, I am not free to roam as you are. Is that so wrong, Marisa? To look back on the war, and feel regret, and not relief?"

"Regret," Marisa repeated softly.

"Perhaps that makes me cruel," Tana continued. "Perhaps it is a road leading to evil. I do not know. But I feel unfulfilled. I had a purpose on the battlefield, and at home, I am just a decoration. Do you know, my family thinks I'm mad, for wanting to go out? 'Are you not enjoying your riding lessons, Tana? Is it not enough to fly above the fields of Frelia?' How do I explain that I feel trapped within my own borders? Do you know the feeling?"

"I think so," Marisa said quietly. She was soft and mournful, but inside, she felt so relieved, even... even excited. She did know the feeling. She knew exactly what Tana meant. 

"I think often of you, you know," Tana continued, sounding somewhat reassured herself. "Truth be told, I envy your freedom. Pursuing the noble goal of perfection, day after day after day. But today the woman I saw was not... well... hm." She stopped, and Marisa heard her shift. "I speak a bit too freely, I think," she chuckled nervously. "Please excuse me." 

 

"I have not improved," Marisa muttered; perhaps ironically, this was the part she was most prepared to face. "Do you think I've gotten worse?" 

"Yes, I fear that," Tana said, at length. 

"So do I." 

 

They were quiet. Tana let out a long sigh. 

"That must be disheartening," she murmured. "I'm so very sorry, Marisa, I did not mean to... to open an old wound."

Marisa laughed emptily. "It is not old." 

"No? I imagine not. You have always been your harshest critic. The arena performance this morning..." She tutted, sadly. "No wonder you seemed so lonely and distant, after I mentioned it so openly. I'm very sorry."

"I don't know what I should do," Marisa admitted. "During the war I had so many powerful opponents... I was forced to learn, or else I would die, and let everyone down. But now there is no one left to challenge me, and I grow complacent." 

"Complacent?" Tana seemed confused. "I do not think that is how I would describe it. You are still vigilant, aren't you? Forgive me for presuming your feelings, Marisa, but..." 

"No, you are right, I think," Marisa offered. Tana was much better with words than she was. 

"I might think you are desperate?" Tana suggested. Marisa nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, in a way," she agreed. "I wish for my opponents to test me, so I - fight poorly. On purpose, in a way."

"Oh, that's no good!" The princess sounded deeply concerned. "You could get hurt that way!" 

"Would that matter?" Marisa sighed. "If I cannot learn, then I don't really care." 

"That's so..." 

She trailed off. Marisa looked down at her feet. Even though they were both sad, this felt... very nice. She was sharing her feelings and fears with Tana, and Tana was responding in kind, and... perhaps most notably... Tana did not sound like an employer. She didn't even sound like Gerik or Tethys, who used such derisive words with her, and laughed at her for how different she was. Tana seemed to genuinely want to understand. In fact, maybe she did understand. 

"I won't allow it," Tana snapped. Marisa jumped. 

"What?"

"I won't allow you to languish without purpose." Tana turned about briskly. "Kneel before me, if it please you." 

Marisa's eyes grew wide; her heart jumped all at once into her throat. As much as she had tried, she had not been ready for any part of this plan to work - let alone for Tana to jump to its conclusion so swiftly. But she knew better than to deny Tana; slowly, she stood, finally turning - the princess' eyes flashed but she smiled brightly, gesturing to the ground before her, and Marisa hesitantly knelt as requested, looking up at her. Tana sat upright, arms folded in her lap, smiling down at her. 

" _Would_ that please you?" she asked. "To be my knight? We shall be adventurers, as L'Arachel was, and my father can mind his own sorry business, for I may go anywhere in Magvel with the greatest swordswoman alive at my side."

"I am not..." But Marisa trailed off. She understood what Tana meant to say, and Tana's glittering eyes and the slightly impish curl her lips made it clear she would not accept talking back. So instead, she cleared her throat; there was still the heart of the matter to get to. But she faltered. Her cheeks burned red. How did she... what did...

"Marisa?" Tana sounded uncertain, as well. "If I have been presumptuous, then - please forgive me. We may roam as friends, instead, I just... I just thought that maybe this would be comforting to you, to be able to guarantee our loyalty to one another."

Marisa laughed, caught off-guard by the sincerity of her voice, and... by how aware Tana seemed to be. "Always I have thought that others would not understand me," she cried, "and yet you have predicted it without my having to say anything!" 

"Then - you would like to be my knight?" She leaned forward hopefully, smiling again. "Or is it something else?" 

"I wonder if you can guess," Marisa suggested.

"Oh. This whole thing would make you very nervous, wouldn't it?" Tana laughed, as well, more gently - she shifted forward and reached beneath Marisa's shoulders, pulling her up rather suddenly and leaning forward into her. Before she knew what was happening, Tana was kissing her, warm and plush lips pressing against Marisa's own, tender but also firm; Marisa had to catch herself with either hand beside Tana's thighs, to hold herself up, and she could not pull away with Tana's arms still around her. 

 

"There you are." Tana smiled as she parted, eyes lidded and her cheeks just faintly red. A pulse of colored light from behind Marisa briefly illuminated her more fully, glittering in her eyes. "Does that assuage your worries?" 

"I think so," Marisa murmured, allowing herself a little smile, too. "Would that be proper for us, knight and princess?"

"Frankly, to hell with proper." Tana waved her hand and tossed her hair dismissively. "I have had enough with the very concept of proper. You and I are warriors! We shall seek a place in the world worthy of our might and ambition. There is no room for 'proper' there." 

"I agree," Marisa said softly. "Then... should I get out of the way, so that you may watch the fireworks?"

"Oh, I very much like the view I have, actually," Tana chuckled. "But _you_ cannot see them either. So come sit beside me, and we will return to this little chat this evening." 

Marisa nodded, and shifted up to sit beside her. Tana slid over to press against her side; Marisa lifted her arm to make room, and Tana happily sidled closer, leaning agains Marisa's chest so that she had to wrap her arm around Tana's shoulders. The princess let out a blissful sigh, and Marisa smiled to herself, and they turned their eyes upward, contented.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eirika."

Eirika turned, gracefully, smiling a bit tiredly; her energy waned thin after the evening's constant activity, not to mention her fight with Marisa, and she was only now sensing a possible reprieve. And of course, it had to be interrupted. From the grave tone of voice, she had assumed that she was being addressed by someone like Lute.

But it wasn't Lute. She frowned, color draining from her face. "L'Arachel, are... are you alright?"

L'Arachel's hands were bunched up before her; her eyes were a bit red and there were the faintest hints of tearstreaks on her cheeks. Her lips were pressed together tightly; she stood straight up as Eirika addressed her, her legs quivering just briefly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Eirika, but I must insist that I have your attention." 

Eirika was not alone - Ephraim turned to look at her too, and Seth was near enough to be watching warily as well. Their mood darkened, and it seemed to catch the attention of others, who looked up at them with increasing alarm. "Yes, of course," Eirika breathed. "L'Arachel, if you need, I can step away briefly - "

"No, it's actually very important that you do not," L'Arachel interrupted, her voice high and shaking, her legs shifting back and forth. "It's paramount that you stay exactly where you are." 

Eirika blinked. And in that moment of hesitation, L'Arachel dashed forward - throwing her arms about Eirika, and kissing her, suddenly but shyly, as if she were unwilling to fully commit to it. Just as L'Arachel made to pull back, Eirika let out an annoyed sound and gripped L'Arachel by her sides, kissing her back quite fiercely; she heard L'Arachel squeak, and the girl's arms went limp and she slumped into Eirika's grasp. 

Slowly, she peeled away, allowing L'Arachel to breathe again. Around them the gathering was relaxing again - some laughed, some sighed with relief, Ephraim shook his head and snorted. "Well," Eirika sighed. "That was quite exhilirating."

"I'll say." L'Arachel's voice was weak, and she didn't lift her head from Eirika's shoulder. Her fingers clenched faintly into Eirika's gown, giving her just a bit more purchase to stand up straight with. "I suspect very much I've been roped into some kind of prank against you, but nevertheless, I hope I have communicated my feelings clearly."

"I hope I have done the same," Eirika chuckled, reaching up to stroke the back of L'Arachel's neck. "Well, then, would you like to watch the fireworks with me?" 

"Yes, very much." Now she looked up, and smiled, looking relieved. "Hand in hand, if you would allow that."

"Oh, I would love it."

 

So, they moved apart from the others a ways and sat beside each other, fingers threaded together. The holy princess let out another relieved sigh as the fireworks began; as one might expect from anything L'Arachel put together, it was intricate and dramatic, and quite a fantastic closer for a pleasant evening together among friends. 

But Eirika found herself distracted all the same, and when she turned to see L'Arachel watching her, she couldn't help but laugh quietly; L'Arachel blushed and glanced away, pouting. "We are both missing the spectacle for this silliness," she huffed. 

"I think your little proposal there was quite the spectacle by itself," Eirika observed playfully.

L'Arachel hummed a soft agreement, nodding. "You seemed quite ready for me," she added, lowly, looking back. "Might I ask... why that is?" 

"Ready for you, hm?" Eirika sat back to consdider. It was wrong to say that she was not surprised; L'Arachel had most certainly surprised her. More that she had simply recovered quickly, and reacted. But perhaps that was not what she meant? "It's no secret that you are beautiful," she hazarded. 

"Ah, well." L'Arachel laughed softly. "That is ever in the eye of the beholder, dear princess, but I appreciate the compliment."

"You're right, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Eirika repeated, distantly irritated to be brushed off. "And as I behold you, I am struck by your beauty. It is no compliment, it is an expression of feeling." 

L'Arachel blushed a little brighter, inclining her head. "Right," she murmured, surprisingly seriously. "I - apologize."

"No need," Eirika hummed, giving her a small smile as reassurance. "I had a feeling once, long ago, that you were drawn to me, and I allowed myself to... consider the consequences, I suppose."

"Oh, of course," L'Arachel groaned. "I've gone to all this trouble to propose to you like this, and you already knew. Or surmised, or guessed, or daydreamed perhaps, but the point is now I should wonder how different our lives might be had I been more - assertive, that first night, in Rausten."

Eirika laughed. "So you did mean to come on to me! But to do so by asking about little princelings... such a roundabout approach!" 

"I was nervous!" L'Arachel snapped back, but she was grinning. "I had the strongest, most beautiful princess in all of Magvel, in my private chambers! I think it is understandable to be just a smidge anxious."

"A smidge," Eirika cooed knowingly. "As I recall, you had to go and open a window because it was too hot for you."

"I never did open that window, actually," L'Arachel observed, a bit more mellowly. "I remember, because I remember thinking, should I not have heard the attack happening? I must have become distracted, feeling sorry for myself, or something similarly pathetic."

"Oh, L'Arachel." Eirika frowned. "I must have hurt your feelings that evening."

"No, I hurt them, myself," L'Arachel said swiftly. "But you said something, as we fought, that rekindled my hope."

"Oh, I did, didn't I," Eirika gasped, remembering. "I remember - hearing something strange, in something that you said. As though I was realizng you had meant something else all along."

"With you by my side, I fear nothing, I said," L'Arachel recited, smiling, eyes glassing over and slipping partially closed. "And with you, nor do I, said the great princess of Renais."

"Yes, that's right." Eirika smiled, too. "But it was no paltry offering of sympathy, L'Arachel. I fear nothing with you beside me. You... not only do I trust you with my life, the lives of my soldiers and people, the fate of Magvel itself, I..." 

She trailed off. L'Arachel looked up, seeming a little worried. 

"You make me laugh," Eirika continued, more slowly, "in my heart. You... have always had this way to brighten me. When I was at home, Ephraim complained I was always so serious and melancholy, and that I ought to find something bright to do with myself, but I never could. Only Lyon could ever make me feel that brightness. Until I met you."

"Oh, Eirika," L'Arachel breathed, shifting closer, the worry in her expression deepening. "I don't - we shouldn't speak of him, not on such an occasion as this."

"No, it's alright," Eirika replied, shifting closer as well and lowering her voice. They laid beside each other on the grass, now, close enough that they need only shift their shoulders to kiss again, if they wished. "I only wish I could - I could have shown him, L'Arachel. I wish he could have seen us, just now, and laughed with us and wished us well. He would have been so overjoyed that I met someone that could make me feel... like this. Like I do now."

"And how is that?" L'Arachel's voice was scarcely any more than a whisper.

Eirika allowed herself a smirk. "Unstoppable," she purred. "Like a force of nature, an undeniable truth. When I am home I feel so alone and helpless, surrounded by catastrophe that may never heal, but here, right now and with you..."

"You are the light of Renais," L'Arachel cooed. "And light always triumphs over darkness." 

"Yes," Eirika giggled. "When you are near me, I - I truly and fully believe that. I feel I can do anything." 

"Well, you can, in a way," L'Arachel observed, reaching up to curl a strand of Eirika's hair about one finger. "All the royalty in Magvel will defer to you. The only other nation left mostly standing after the war is led by a princess wholly smitten with you."

"Hmm." Eirika spoke calmly, but in truth, she felt a strange surge of heat and adrenaline from L'Arachel's words; when she breathed in, it came deep and slow, and she pushed out her chest and straightened her spine a little. "That is true, isn't it?"

"It is," L'Arachel breathed, smirking back now. "There is no power in Magvel to deny us, you know. I'm not one to lust for power... but there's certainly something exhilirating about this, isn't there?" 

"About the two most powerful women in Magvel laying together under fireworks?" 

"Laying," L'Arachel repeated, her eyes widening. "Oh, that's not what you..."

 

She trailed off. The only sound was their breathing - slow, and heavy, hot. The fireworks, the voices of their friends, felt far away and immaterial. 

"Maybe it is what I meant," Eirika whispered. 

 

They were quiet again; Eirika briefly revelled in L'Arachel's seeming shock. But, her cheeks bright pink, the holy princess swiftly poked her head up, swivelling comically to check for prying eyes; in so doing, she exposed her neck, which Eirika found herself eying hungrily. "Is it too late to pretend I planned for this?" L'Arachel offered as she settled back down, grinning a bit giddily. 

"You'd have me believe you are a true mastermind," Eirika purred, shifting in ever closer. She suddenly understood what Tana meant, a week prior, when she had said Eirika was once so passionate. Years of grief and stress and turmoil were boiling away, and underneath something like a dragon stirred. Beside her, L'Arachel shrunk back, though she wore an eager expression; Eirika understood this was submission, and cautiously she slid herself over, laying atop her - propped by her elbows on either side of L'Arachel's shoulders, one knee conveniently between L'Arachel's legs. "Let me see your neck again," she cooed.

"As you wish," L'Arachel swooned, rolling her head back and all but showing it off. Eirika hummed with delight, and leaned down to kiss it - very firmly, not at all interested in being coy. Beneath her, L'Arachel jumped as though struck by lightning, her arms tightly wrapping around Eirika's hips and her breath catching audibly. Eirika smiled, and shifted up slightly, kissing again - applying pressure with her lips, then pulling delicately at the skin, reveling in the way L'Arachel sighed and shivered along with her. 

Then came teeth. None too shyly, she pressed them around the lightly-damp area; L'Arachel's back arched and she whimpered suddenly, then laughed sheepishly. "Oh, Eirika," she breathed, "oh, do be gentle with me, won't you -- ?"

"You won't build up stamina if I'm gentle with you," Eirika whispered hotly, grinning to herself. L'Arachel shivered. 

"I have the strangest feeling that that isn't a joke," she murmured. 

"How perceptive of you." Eirika shifted her knee upward, and bit again, a little lower; L'Arachel gasped more sharply this time, her legs squirming vainly and her hold tightening. "Goodness," Eirika cooed. "And to think I haven't reached beneath your armor yet."

"A fair maiden such as myself is quite sensitive," L'Arachel tried to protest, but her voice was faint and airy. The effect Eirika was having was positively delectable. 

"A fair maiden," Eirika repeated coyly. "L'Arachel - you're a virgin, aren't you?" 

"Through no lack of effort on my part, let me just say," L'Arachel grumped, putting on a brief and adorable expression of annoyance; though her arms were still wrapped tight around Eirika, she still was certain L'Arachel had folded them around her chest with indignation. "A holy princess is certainly expected to act with some - some reservation -- " She squirmed and groaned; Eirika had resumed both her biting and her grinding. 

"Reservation," Eirika growled - clenching her teeth now around a tendon in her neck. "And yet?"

L'Arachel's back arched; her hands slid up and began to weave through Eirika's hair; in response, Eirika let one of her own hands slide down L'Arachel's chest, finding clasps in her armor-dress to undo and working their way to the bare skin along L'Arachel's side. "Don't judge my past self," she protested, a bit weakly now. "She was lonely and confused."

"But not anymore," Eirika purred. She found the band around L'Arachel's chest - but she felt the princess tense up, and hesitated politely. 

"Are you certain?" L'Arachel breathed; for a moment Eirika misunderstood. "Here, in full view of everyone?"

"Well, I suppose it is more traditional to wait," Eirika murmured, a bit deflated - she began to pull away, but L'Arachel swiftly clenched her arm around the small of Eirika's back, her other hand whipping around to clasp Eirika's hand to her chest. 

"I am not protesting," L'Arachel said firmly, but softly. "I - I like this. I am just... nervous."

"You said yourself," Eirika murmured, lifting herself up to look L'Arachel in the eyes. "Who is going to stop us?"

L'Arachel bit her lip. But her eyes were smiling. 

"Be quick, then," she breathed. "Our diversion won't last, and I'd rather not push our luck." 

Eirika nodded, and leaned down quickly to kiss her; L'Arachel pressed upward eagerly into it, now cupping her cheek, offering her tongue meekly, and Eirika accepted. She briefly considered continuing to explore L'Arachel's chest - but she decided she would much rather take her time with such a treasure, so instead she let her fingers glide beneath the heavy plated cloth, tracing along L'Arachel's side. She cautiously shifted her weight off to the left to give herself room to work - as that hand settled between L'Arachel's legs. 

To no surprise of Eirika's, L'Arachel was a vocal little thing - she gasped and whimpered and whined as Eirika slowly built her up. It was endearing, and empowering; with Tana it always felt like a sort of competition, and she had grown somewhat accustomed to that, but L'Arachel's submission - for now, at least - was absolute, and she wished only for Eirika to know her pleasure. And Eirika reveled in hearing it. It felt very nearly more exciting than being a recipient. 

She did her best to be gentle, in spite of her teasing earlier; L'Arachel groaned and shuddered in the throes of it, and Eirika thought perhaps she should stay gentle if L'Arachel enjoyed it so much. At times, when her wrist began to sting, she even slowed and began to tease, playing the tips of her fingers around the entrance or lightly circling the clitoris, silently gloating over the way L'Arachel seized up, then trembled, whimpering for more. 

She didn't notice that she took too long - not until the applause, until L'Arachel jumped and pushed weakly but urgently upward against her. They scrambled apart, panting and giggling as quietly as they could, sitting up beside each other and turning their eyes skyward innocently. L'Arachel clapped along with the others, but Eirika could not. Her hand was sticky. 

"Consider that an introduction," Eirika purred, as around them, the others began to rise. "We'll continue where we left off a bit later."

"I don't know if I can stand to wait for very long," L'Arachel chuckled sheepishly, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Then perhaps we shall have to retire early." Eirika smirked. "Who's going to stop us?"

"This is a very dangerous mentality I have given you, isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, most of the soldiers rose somewhat slowly - though the princesses, for the most part, were not afforded that luxury; Joshua had agreed to host a long-overdue council before anyone left the capital. Eirika had promised herself the night before to be responsible, and to rise on time - but as she had feared, it proved significantly more difficult in the moment. L'Arachel was very warm and soft, and also very, _very_ much asleep. 

"Princess of light," Eirika whispered, with just a hint of urgency, pressing her lips to the girl's forehead. But L'Arachel just cooed sleepily and snuggled closer. It was unbearably cute!! She had tried to wake her a few times now, and each attempt was met with some other absurdly endearing dismissal. She had even mumbled Eirika's name at one point. Oh, to be wanted! 

Distantly, Eirika heard hurried footsteps outside; a part of her rose up with anxiety, but a greater part became indignant. Silently, she glared at the door, willing it to stay quiet, ordering whoever was outside not to knock. And, well, she got what she wanted: the door burst open entirely instead, and in barged a broad bearded figure, who bellowed, "PRINCESS EIRIKA, THERE'S BEEN A -"

But he was interrupted by Eirika's scream, as she jumped backwards and whipped the covers about herself. Neither she nor L'Arachel were clothed!! The intruder cried out in alarm, too, flailing backward and turning around swiftly. "My apologies, your highness!" he simpered. "I thought surely if you were here you must still be - Please forgive me!" 

...Dozla. It was Dozla. Slowly, Eirika willed her heart to calm, dully glaring at the back of his head. Beside her, by some miracle, L'Arachel still had not stirred; she clutched a little tighter and mumbled something indecipherable. 

"What is it, Dozla?" She tried not to sound impatient, and failed miserably. Mornings were not her favorite time of the day. 

"Your highness, something horrible has surely happened," he explained, still facing the hallway. "Princess L'Arachel has gone missing!"

"No, she hasn't," Eirika sighed. 

"She - ?" Dozla hesitated. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes." 

"Well, then, she is late for breakfast, and soon enough she will be late for her meeting with the others! And - and for that matter, so will you. So please, tell me where she is, so that I might not keep you waiting!"

Eirika didn't say anything, because she was too busy trying not to laugh. This was quite possibly the stupidest and most absurd situation to have transpired since - she couldn't even remember. Delicately, she covered her mouth, letting out a slow and deep breath. "Dozla, please excuse me," she managed, "I know this is urgent to you, but I have another question of some urgency I'd like to ask first...?"

"Yes!" Dozla stood eagerly at attention. "Just say the word! Or the question! Out with it, whatever it is!"

"Dozla, do you often have trouble waking Princess L'Arachel in the mornings?"

He laughed - his deep and bellowing laugh, one that filled any room with jolly warmth. "Oh, yes," he chortled, "Princess L'Arachel sleeps like the very dead themselves! Do you know, she can sleep through the most incredible racket!" 

"Is that so," Eirika huffed, desperately trying to restrain her giggles. "Well, then, what do you do to wake her?" 

"Only one thing can wake the Lady of Light," Dozla announced with confidence. "And that is sunlight!"

"Sunlight? So you just barge into her room and throw the curtains aside?"

"That's right, milady!"

"I'm sure you do it with such a flourish." A little chuckle escaped her, and quickly grew from there - she had to blurt out the rest of her sentence before she gave way to her laughter. "Please show me!" 

"Why, only the most dramatic flair will do for L'Arachel - I do it very much like this!" He all but sprinted to the window beside their bed and dramatically hurled the curtains to either side, arms and fingers outstretched as they fluttered to rest - bright beams of light streaming into the room from around him. And like magic, beside her, L'Arachel gasped and suddenly writhed, pushing herself upright and staring directly at Dozla. 

"By all that is holy!" she cried. "I've slept in!" 

"No, you haven't, dear," Dozla laughed, turning around, "it's just me ag-"

Then he froze. Then L'Arachel froze; even from behind, Eirika could see L'Arachel beginning to turn red, and she began to giggle fitfully again, utterly unable to restrain herself. 

" _OUT!!!_ " L'Arachel screeched in a voice so piercingly shrill Eirika was sure a glass window would have shattered on the spot; Dozla seemed to have disappeared entirely. Eirika slumped backwards, laughing openly, a hand over her eyes to shield them; beside her she heard L'Arachel grumbling ferociously. "Oh, laugh at me, will you," she huffed. "Next time I shall invite Ephraim to spy on us, I think! That should be suitable retribution for this!"

"I screamed and you barely moved!" Eirika protested. "I had no choice!"

"I -- " L'Arachel turned aside, glowing even more brightly red, folding her arms and pouting. "Well, fine," she grumped after a moment. "My apologies for inconveniencing you, lady Eirika."

Eirika's smile fell a little, and she sat upright, wrapping her arms around L'Arachel's shoulders; L'Arachel didn't move, so she nuzzled up to her shoulder and kissed her neck, drawing a little shiver from her. "You needn't apologize," she cooed. "However, we mustn't be late." 

"No, indeed," L'Arachel agreed, her voice somewhat morose now. It took only that little sound for Eirika to detect the depth of longing in her - and in that moment she felt a rather shockingly intense despair and emptiness, too. L'Arachel lived... across the continent from her! How could they have done this?! When would they ever be together? Eirika had already missed her friends so terribly already, but now to have been so close to L'Arachel...

...She slumped, and hid. And L'Arachel gasped, and held her tightly all of a sudden. 

"Eirika," she protested urgently. "No! You mustn't be sad. Did I upset you?"

"No," Eirika sighed, straightening and shaking her head. "I just remembered that we - we live so very far apart, L'Arachel, and I must return home to the restoration this afternoon."

"Is that all?" L'Arachel leaned back, grinning. "Do you think I would ever allow my beloved to pine for me for long? After what you told me last night? No no no, Princess Eirika, I should think my uncle would understand if I chose to aid in your recovery efforts for - oh, I don't know, a few months, perhaps?"

"L'Arachel," Eirika gasped. "That's not a decision you can make so lightly!" 

"I can, and I already have," L'Arachel declared, with finality. "We shall bring light to Renais together, my sunshine!"

"My sunshine," Eirika repeated softly. "That's awfully... familiar of you."

"Oh. D-Did I overstep?" She recoiled immediately, her smile faltering - but remaining, albeit nervously. "No matter - I - do you prefer your given name, then, or - "

"I am delighted to be your sunshine," Eirika laughed, reaching up to rub the top of her head gently. "I'm just surprised you would say it so soon!" 

"Well, you've always been," L'Arachel countered, a bit shyly. "I just - up until now I've - had to keep it to myself."

"But now, you may speak freely," Eirika giggled. "Okay! Up! We are princesses, and have many princessly things to do today." 

 

Eirika deigned to leave her room first - so that she could perhaps draw attention away from it so L'Arachel could sneak out unnoticed, and they could meet in the council room. She found Syrene close by, pacing about in half a panic, and laughed as she realized that she was not the only one who had unwittingly kidnapped a princess the night before. She assured Syrene that Tana would be along shortly, and set her on her way - before swiftly turning on her heel. She knew, of course, just where to find them.

The guest room was utterly dark, as Eirika opened the door, save for the gleaming desert sunshine illuminating the balcony opposite her - it left the whole room in a stark silhouette, but even so that was enough for her to detect movement. It was so fast and sudden that even Eirika gasped and flinched backward, fearful that something had come at her - or perhaps was thrown - but it was neither. All that met her was a pair of amethyst eyes, so bright in the darkness surely they must have been glowing. 

"Please excuse the intrusion," Eirika mouthed, curtsying stiffly. Marisa's eyes softened but did not move or blink. "Tana is needed," she added, with a hint of voice now. 

She saw Marisa nod understanding, and turn away; as Eirika's eyes adjusted, she realized that Marisa was kneeling on the bed, hovering over Tana - but Tana was still asleep, too. She gently shook the girl's shoulder, and Eirika saw her stir; she decided that was good enough, and silently slipped the door closed again, sprinting off with a grin that refused to be stifled. 

It took perhaps another hour or so for everyone to gather; L'Arachel sat at Eirika's left side, and across from her was Tana, who still seemed half asleep but at least didn't obviously look it. At the head of the table, on Eirika's right, was Ephraim. Amelia and Seth stood back a ways, and leaning against the wall behind Tana was - Marisa? Eirika gave her a strange look, but Marisa just glared back, arms folded, and Eirika let it go for now. 

The council's proceedings were predictably dull, but Eirika enjoyed them immensely nonetheless - because it felt... familiar, like home. Though Ephraim sat at the head of the table, full of himself as he was, everyone in the room deferred to her, and she listened keenly so that when she was inevitably asked for an opinion, she had one prepared. It felt like giving orders, forming a battle plan, rather than the abstract duty of inspiring her people that faced her every day at home. It felt familiar and safe. She was good at this. 

Tana stood towards the end and announced that she did not intend to go home to Frelia. Innes wasn't terribly happy about it, but Ephraim and Eirika quieted him, and be begrudgingly agreed to bear the 'bad' news to their father. Tana, instead, wanted to travel to Grado with her new bodyguard and knight, and to be a more involved part of the restoration there. Ever since the earthquake, monster presence in the region had skyrocketed to levels very near what they'd seen during the war; Eirika knew they would be right at home there. 

And L'Arachel stood afterward and announced that she did not intend to go home to Rausten, which was mostly met with good-natured laughs and a polite round of applause. Eirika kindly accepted her formal request to stay in Renais to help with the restoration for a while, and Dozla accepted the responsibility of informing her uncle without complaint. Eirika could not fully quell her worry that this would not go over well, but the cheer in the room at L'Arachel's announcement was enough that she was able to at least ignore it for now. 

_Besides,_ she thought, turning to face L'Arachel beside her - who looked back and beamed, radiant as every star in the sky and more. _What could possibly go wrong, when we're together? What would he do... tell her to come home?_ She chuckled to herself at the thought. 

"I like when you laugh," L'Arachel observed softly, her smile softening. 

"Oh, dear," Eirika laughed shyly. "Not here, L'Arachel!"

"No? I can't compliment you here?" L'Arachel pouted. "After the way I put myself out there for you last night, you're complaining now?"

"I'm not complaining," Eirika promised. "It's just that..."

"Thinking about it, we both put ourselves out there, I suppose," L'Arachel observed airily. Eirika felt her cheeks grow hot, and she hissed and swatted at L'Arachel playfully, who laughed and swatted back. It was only after this little exchange that Eirika realized that the others were definitely watching. But they were smiling, chuckling perhaps, paying no mind. 

"See," L'Arachel breathed, leaning closer and holding her arm. "No one minds the sight of us."

"You are playing with fire once again, my dear," Eirika purred. 

"That's how I like it," L'Arachel giggled, leaning in to kiss her nose. Eirika caught her by the lips on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a faint sense of loss surrounding the castle the day after the banquet; as Marisa wandered the halls after Tana's council meeting, she saw hugs and well-wishes, some of which ended tearfully, as the various members of the army prepared to go their separate ways. It was sweet to see, and made Marisa feel that maybe she was not wrong to miss the war. She and Tana both missed having a purpose, and the others... missed each other, if nothing else. Though at first her wandering had been aimless and distracted, she soon found herself actively seeking new clusters of old friends sharing a last bit of gossip or conversation, planning their next reunion, or... inevitably... saying goodbye. 

Eventually, as she knew she would, she caught sight of Gerik and Tethys, at the far end of a corridor; they were chatting with Joshua, who chuckled at something and looked up in time to see Marisa slowing her pace, advancing towards them very casually. She dreaded interrupting, but... she had to say goodbye, too. In fact, she had been trying to rehearse what she would say - how she would explain what had happened - but the sense of loss, the fear that they would be indignant or even just sad... they were her friends, too, weren't they? It was hard to focus on words. 

To her relief, Joshua just smiled and inclined his head faintly, before turning back to the others. He didn't draw their attention to her yet. So she continued to approach, step by solemn step, thinking. But there were no good answers. She didn't even know where to start; how much did they already know? Marisa had had her own accomodations, and it had never been unusual for her to be quiet and by herself; she doubted that they had picked up on anything. Joshua might not even know, really; of course he knew that Tana was taking her away, but whether or not he understood why depended on what Eirika had told him the night before, and she rather doubted the princess had felt a need to go into any great detail. She was too tactful for that, and even Marisa could appreciate the prudence in not sharing any sort of secret with the prince of coin. 

It was Tethys who noticed her second. Marisa froze as the dancer swayed around Gerik, opening her arms; sensing Marisa's reproach, she paused. But Marisa forced herself to sigh, to let out her tension, and she cautiously stepped forward into the waiting embrace. She had to get used to this. Tethys... was also her friend. Even if she wasn't a very good friend for the nicer, older mercenaries, she had to do her best. 

"Well, this is a bit new," Tethys chuckled, squeezing her gently - she was warm and safe, a bit like Tana - before letting go. Marisa stepped back gladly, showing a brief smile. "You look positively radiant this morning, Marisa. Feeling better?"

For just a moment, Marisa didn't remember the context of this comment - but that's right; Tethys had noticed her last night, and Marisa must not have been as good at concealing her feelings as she had thought. "Yes, very much," she conceded. "It was very nice to see everyone again."

"That's great to hear," Gerik chuckled, turning to face Marisa and folding his arms. Though he was built like a bull, Gerik's eyes and smile were among the warmest Marisa had ever felt; she felt her own smile burgeoning under his attention, and looked away a bit bashfully. "Tethys was worried about you, y'know."

"As if you were not," Tethys snapped, playfully swatting Gerik's shoulder, and Gerik laughed again.

"Well, so was I," Gerik agreed. "But you're a tough girl, Marisa, I know you can take care of yourself."

"I can," Marisa agreed. "But sometimes that's not enough." 

There was a pause after this; for a moment Marisa feared maybe she had upset the mood, and looked up again to try to show that she wasn't upset at all. But what she saw instead, at least in Gerik's eyes, was something softer and more sincere than before. Relief - and even pride. 

"That's a good lesson to learn," he said softly. "That's why we mercenaries stick together, you know. Staying alive isn't what we're on this earth for. So if that's all you're doing, that's not good enough." 

"Joshua tells us that you have another adventure you're going on," Tethys added. "So soon?"

Marisa nodded. "I have a job," she said, trying to sound excited, and Gerik's rumbling little laugh and the way his eyes glittered told her that she had succeeded. 

"With the princess of Frelia, no less," Joshua added airily; he had shifted back to lean against a nearby wall, giving Marisa and the others a bit of space. His coin drifted between the fingers of his right hand, as deftly as a tiny snake. "It sounds like it could be a long-term gig." 

"Oho," Gerik cried. "Now that's some interesting news. What sort of work is it?"

Marisa opened her mouth - but hesitated. To be honest... this wasn't a job, at all. Even in an outward sense, Tana hadn't employed her. She wasn't contracted. She was...

"I was joking," Joshua cut in, but his voice was not mirthful. "It's not really a job, per se. Marisa's been knighted." 

 

Gerik jumped, and Tethys covered her lips, both turning to Joshua with shock - who smiled back a strange, smug smile. "You're kidding," Gerik gasped. 

"Am I, Marisa?" Almost lazily his eyes slid to her. Marisa shook her head. 

"I won't grow as a mercenary," Marisa said firmly. Now that she was here, the words came to her easily. She knew the feeling in her heart, in that very moment, and just like managed to express her feelings to Eirika - she would express them, more directly and with less trauma, to Gerik. "I have to keep finding new challenges, if I want to be the best." 

"That's very true," Gerik murmured. 

"Marisa, that's - quite a calling," Tethys breathed. "You realize - you don't ever become un-knighted. If you're accompanying Tana as a knight - we may never see you again."

"Tana and I will roam and grow together," Marisa replied firmly, now showing Tethys her smile; see me, see my excitement, see my confidence. And Tethys' eyes widened; she saw! "I'm sure we will return to Jehanna before long." 

"I wonder how the other Frelians will think of that," Gerik murmured. 

"I think they have a bigger scandal occupying them right now," Joshua chuckled. "After all, Tana does not seem to intend to return home herself." 

"She - what?" Gerik looked back over at him again, but then his eyes widened with a sudden shock of understanding; beside him, Tethys' eyes narrowed as though with suspicion.

"Running away from home with a newly appointed knight," Tethys murmured; beneath the scorn in her voice was a deeper undercurrent of amusement. "That sounds less like work, and quite a bit more like eloping." 

Marisa froze.

"Are you eloping, my dear?" 

Her instinct was to protest - to insist that she had it wrong - not just for her own honor, but for Tana's - but that was - she was right! That was... that was exactly what they were doing! 

"Well, if you must it so bluntly," Joshua chuckled. "But I think Marisa might appreciate just a bit more discretion on the subject."

Marisa gasped and looked down, quickly hiding herself under her bangs, feeling her cheeks glowing like the sun; the others before her laughed, and she even allowed herself a little giggle, too. Because it was very silly, after all. And... they weren't really making fun of her, or mocking her. In fact, as she hazarded a glance up at Gerik again, and saw that glimmer of pride growing only stronger than ever, she thought maybe... they were happy for her. 

"Well, good," Gerik boomed, all at once. "Great even! Marisa, this is exciting news. But don't forget about us, now, will you?"

"No," Marisa promised. "I won't, nor any of the kind lessons you taught me." 

"That's great." He grinned and nodded, folding his arms again. "And if you ever need a cheap few bucks or a place to stay in Jehanna - you look out for us, alright?"

"I will," Marisa agreed. 

"Treat lady Tana well," Tethys added, somewhat more seriously. "A princess is not to be taken lightly, whether as an employer or - anything else."

"I will," Marisa repeated, more firmly still, because she understood the gravity of it very well. "It is my next great challenge." 

Gerik laughed again, at that. "I've never known Marisa to fall short on a challenge," he declared, almost... boastfully. Again, Marisa was struck with that sense of warmth and comfort. 

"But - seriously, Marisa." Suddenly, his voice was darker - more grave. Marisa jumped, suddenly paying her fully attention. "Tethys told me that you weren't feeling well, and that's why you went out on your own. You didn't say anything to any of us about it at all. We were worried sick."

"I'm sorry," Marisa murmured. "I - did not want to trouble you. I... I didn't think you would understand."

"We might not have," Gerik agreed morosely, "but we wanted to know. You're like family to us."

Marisa didn't know what to say to that. She looked away.

"I know you're the sort of person to try to do everything yourself, and I know you're so strong you can get by on your own a lot of the time. I'm not mad at you or anything. I just want to give you one last piece of advice."

She glanced up again. "Go ahead," she offered softly. 

"Even if you don't want to trouble her," Gerik said firmly, "and even if you don't think she'll understand - if you ever feel like that again, Marisa, you've got to tell her." Beside him, Tethys nodded her agreement, eyes closed. "She needs to feel comfortable telling you, and she needs to be able to trust that you're always telling her the truth. That's not just being a good employee or a good knight. That's - that's being a good friend."

"Or whatever else," Joshua added, lowly and playfully.

"Or whatever else," Gerik grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Alright?"

Marisa nodded slowly. "I... I understand." She swallowed a knot in her throat; she still felt very guilty, but Gerik was smiling warmly again. For a moment, she thought perhaps she should just dismiss it, and look happy, but - that was exactly the lesson he was trying to teach her! So she gathered her courage and words, and said: "I still feel - very guilty, for not saying anything."

Gerik chuckled. "That's sweet of you," he said softly. "But you had to do what you had to do. I'm just glad you're doing better now."

 

"Marisa!" 

Marisa whirled; behind her, at the opposite end of the corridor, Tana was just entering; she was dressed in her riding gear, pulling gloves over her fingers and beaming; soon as her hands were free she waved.

"Looks like it's about time to get going," Gerik huffed. Marisa turned back to him; Tethys was hiding her mouth behind one hand, but she could see the faint curl to her lips as she watched Tana approach. Joshua, still smiling to himself, had pushed himself up and began to walk away, again giving them space. "So... keep in touch if you can, Marisa. Alright?"

Tentatively, Marisa edged forward, faintly opening her arms. Gerik watched her blankly for a moment - but then laughed, loudly and joyously, and gathered her into an embrace of his own; Marisa smiled into his shoulder, letting him hold her. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "I'll be back."

"Can't wait," he sniffled. 

When he let go, Marisa whirled immediately, and sprinted to meet Tana halfway. The princess smiled eagerly and turned to walk out with her, brushing her hand against Marisa's - Marisa understood she was to clasp it, and so they walked out hand in hand together, while Tana giggled to herself with delight. Marisa smiled at her, and she beamed back. "I'm excited!" she cried. "How about you?"

"I am excited," Marisa agreed, as they turned the corner. And she was excited; but she was other things, too. There were always many things she was feeling. Eirika and now Gerik had both said to tell her - always to tell her - so she took a deep breath, and began to practice. "But I am also annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Tana blinked, surprised, and she slowed; Marisa pulled on her hand, urging her silently to keep up, so they resumed their full pace. 

"Do you know, they said we were eloping," Marisa grumped. "Can you believe it?" 

"Oh." Tana's gasp sounded a bit faint - and she laughed again, now sheepishly, afterward. "Well - I hadn't really expected - Hm."

"What's worse," Marisa continued, faux-darkly, "is that we are. Aren't we?"

"Well, I hadn't really planned on marrying you right away," Tana admitted under her breath, but she was grinning giddily, eyes glittering. "But I suppose we could, if you'd like that."

"Is - is that it? That's your proposal?"

"No, silly, I'm - I'm suggesting that I propose." But she burst out laughing at this. "You are a sassy little lady when you want to be!"

Marisa had never heard herself described this way. But Tana seemed to enjoy it. She didn't know what to say, so she just smiled nervously. 

"It's good," Tana sighed, as she calmed down. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

They walked on in hurried silence, for a few more moments. Marisa debated. She hemmed and hawed. But she was supposed to say it! That was her lesson!

"I think I would like to marry you," she managed, at length. 

Tana squeezed her hand. "Then we shall be married." 

Marisa laughed, shyly, but her heart swelled up; even as they slowed down, it thundered in her chest, proud and delighted and full of life. She remembered this feeling, a memory far away but vivid as though it had just happened: the last battle of the war, the sight of the dragons in the pit - the greatest foe she had ever faced. If there was ever a sign she was on the right path, this feeling - the excitement of a new challenge to overcome - had to be it. 

"Good," Marisa purred. "I look forward to it."


End file.
